BIG TIME RUSH: Every Rushers Dream
by treehatsrock
Summary: Just when Bailey-Grace feels like her world is going downhill, the most unexpected person makes a surprise connection with her that completly changes her life! She is thrown in to a new world as she gets to know the man she wants Will he still be the guy she lusts for when they finally meet or will carlos' own messy life hold them both back?
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

I got in from uni, chucked my bag on the floor and rummaged in the fridge for something to eat.

What a day! A complete nightmare day! I had lost my entire semester worth of work on my laptop. The hard drive was fried, I had no back up! I just wanted to cry. My mom was going to go mad when she found out.

I had no clue what on earth I was going to do. I studied music and I sang. That was all I wanted to do in life.

I went up to my room with my naffed lap top, hoping it might of magically fixed itself. No such luck. All the files that had my work on were just gone. I ended up on twitter.

I tweeted about what had happened. some of my rusher family jumped to my rescue with words of a kind nature.

Twitter was a funny place, I had over a thousand followers, none of which were people I knew in real life but they all seemed so nice. I had 4 friends that I would say were my favourites, we had gotten to know each other well over the months of constant talking about big time rush.

I adored Carlos, he was the sunshine in my day. I doubted even he could could put a smile on my face this evening though.

I tweeted him regardless, I did everyday, just once... Just to let him know I was there.

"_**carlos.. Ive had the worst day ever & its only gonna get worse. U are the only light in my life:-) xx**_" I typed and pressed tweet.

I folded my laptop up as I heard my mom was now home from work.

My evening went as well as I had expected. Mom moaned, I cried, and I spent my evening texting my friend Dale. Dale wanted to be more than friends but I just didn't see him that way. I just saw him as my best friend I could tell anything to.

He suggested I talk to the university, to see what can be done, I can't be the only Person that this has happened to surely.

I went to bed that night with a heavy heart. My life felt like it was in tatters! Everything I had worked so hard to achieve was now gone!

As the sun shone through on another lovely day in San Diego I rubbed my face with my hand as I tried to wake myself up, my alarm hadn't gone off yet.

It took me a few minutes to remember why my stomach had the awful gutted feeling, I groaned and turned my head back in to my pillow as I remembered how my files had gone... "Fuck!" I sighed as I stared at the ceiling.

I couldn't get back to sleep, I needed to use the toilet so got up, chucked my dressing gown on and walked in a zombie like state to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror as I washed my hands and frowned as I saw a zit appearing on my forehead.

The sun had always made my freckles stand out, I had always been complimented on how cute they were as they sat across my nose and cheeks, but not even they could draw the attention away from the zit that was almost a second person growing on me. Bailey-Grace the second, perhaps?

I swept my blonde hair to its proper location on my head trying to cover it up, I honestly looked like shit.

I huffed as I moved in my zombie fashion back to bed. I picked my phone up from my bed side table and raised an eyebrow as I saw a long line of notifications from twitter at the top of my home screen.

I clicked on the little blue birdy short cut to see what had been going on while I was asleep and saw I had over 400 retweets from rushers, my heart leapt in to my mouth as I realised what that must mean.

I was shaking as I scrolled down trying to find it then finally I did...

Carlos had RTd me, I thought I was going to burst if I didn't scream! I laughed hysterically to myself.

Fuck! Carlos knew I existed, he had actually fucking noticed I was alive and on the planet! Tears threatened my eyes

I stared at it for some time.

"EEEeeeeeeeeh" was the delightful squeel that eventually left my mouth. My heart was thumping with adrenalin.

I began scrolling through the tweets rushers had left me congratulating me on my Rt... It was then I read a tweet and then had to read it again and again and again.

I was so excited I thought I might be sick.

"_**congrats on the RT & the follow! Ure sooooooooo lucky!**_" It said.

Jesus fucking Christ! My hands would not stop trembling.

Once again I scrolled down my interactions until I found what I had craved for, for three long years.

He was following me... Carlos from big time rush was actually following me.

I Flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling with the most ridiculous smile on my face.

I felt like my insides were going to explode. Never had I ever felt so excited! I felt almost nervous, my teeth chattered in my mouth.

I sat back up and stared at the follow again, I then went on to Carlos' account and watched in delight as I read out the words "follows you" next to his beautiful icon picture.

My life was complete... Absolutely complete. This was the happiest moment I had known.

That was until I pressed the "me" button taking me to my twitter home screen, I saw the little blue light next to my DMs and clicked on it.

Then I saw it! It was the fourth DM down... From Carlos!

Holy fucking shit! I clicked on the message to read it fully.

"_**wazzzaaa! Being the light in some1s life surely deserves some recognition. You are the light in mine! I hope this helps make your day as bright as you shine! xox**_"

Oh. My. God... Literally oh my God. What do I do with this? Reply? Take a screen shot and post it for the world to see?

I was in shock... Carlos had turned me in to an absolute blubbing wreck. with tears of excitement and joy. But my brain was mush...

I should of waited to calm down before I did respond but my excitement and my love for the man who may have just made me pregnant by following, RTing and a direct message all in one orgasmic go was too much.

I wrote out my reply...


	2. Chapter 2

_**"seriously! r u trying 2 kill me? A follow, an RT & a message! Thank u so so much, u mean the world 2 me! I shud of asked u on a date lol ;-) xxx"**_

I read it out, it was rushed but said everything I wanted it to. I thanked him and told him how I feel and added a cheeky flirt in too... He should like that... not that he would reply again, but least he knew I appreciated it, and he honestly had cheered me up like anything.

I was in a daze for the rest of the morning. I went in to uni full of the joys of a thousand springs on what should of been the worst day of my academic career.

Musically I was a brain box! I had played the violin since the age of 4 and pretty much every other instrument followed after that. Classical music was my parents choice though, not mine! By the age of 9 I had decided I didn't want to do it any more, but I relented because my mother wouldn't stop crying.

I loved music, and I did enjoy classical music still but it stopped being a hobby when my parents realised how good I was and they entered me in to any showcase, play, competition, TV show or exam that they could come across which made them look amazing through my talent... I however loved singing!

At the tender age of 17 my musical talents had earned me a prestigious place in university. Dale was already in the university, he was 20 but a complete nerd, he was a pianist and composed his own music. I had met him through our love of music.

My morning at uni was better than I thought, even though I had lost ridiculous amounts of work I was told that the course work I had done would be enough to help me through if I tried drastically to re-do some of the finer pieces of work I had lost... So I was happy.. Kind of!

At lunch time I sat with a few girls I had become friendly with, I told them of my amazing twitter achievements but they didn't get the importance at all.

"Bailey-Grace!" I heard shout across the lunch hall "... Bailey!" Dale shouted out pushing his way on to the table that I shared with the girls who were now giving each other the look to say 'what a loser'. They left as soon as Dale got comfy.

"look!" Dale said shoving an A4 sheet of paper in front of me.

"hello to you too Dale!" I laughed as I glanced at the paper he was showing me, it was advertising a trip to London, England with the university.

"your definitely coming to this one seeing as you passed up France at Christmas Bailey!" Dale said excitedly.

I looked at the poster, it advertised 7 days in England sightseeing ... It looked amazing.

"my mom will never let me go Dale... You know that" I said, still looking at pictures of London on the poster.

"who cares! You have a job now! You can pay for your own trip, your mom can't argue at all... Good old hooters" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. Although still only 17 I was too young to be an official hooters girl, I did work as a hostess there at the weekends when the big games were on. "true... I can always ask huh" I smiled. "oh Dale guess what? Carlos knows who I am!... He followed me on twitter and sent me a message... Isn't that amazing!" I said excitedly, wiggling my legs under the table.

"ahhg not Carlos talk again, you bore the life out of me with your boy band shit" he said standing up.

"your just jealous" I smirked, knowing how much he had a crush on me.

"maybe?" He smiled,

"its just as well im too young to do anything or you would of had your evil way with me by now" I teased.

"Bailey-Grace! You and that filthy mouth of yours" Dale joked and flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes. "listen I've got to go, tell your mom your GOING on that trip!" He said still smiling. "I will call you later Bailey" he said "oh FYI, in England the legal age is 16!" He smirked then strolled over to one of his teachers and began talking piano chit chat.

I shook my head at him. Dale was good looking and funny and we went together like two peas in a pod but I just didn't see him as 'my kind'.

he had often joked that when I was the legal age to have sex and If I still hadn't found the right person to lose my virginity too then he would gladly take the job.

My day went slowly, nothing really of great interest happened, I spent most of it stuck on a computer trying to get as much of my music theory work re written to stand any kind of chance of passing my exams.

I went home filled with joy, it was more that I couldn't wait to spend hours on twitter bragging about my Carlos encounter but it was also to tell my mother about the proposed trip to England that Dale spent all day talking about every time I saw him.

He had really talked me in to it though. The sights... the shopping... the... Gahhh the everything! I had never even been out of California. But like Dale said, now I'm earning my own money it shouldn't be a problem.

"hey mom, you know we didn't have the money for me to go to France... Well I was thinking, there is this trip to England that dale is going on and I-" but she cut me off mid flow as we stood in the kitchen, she was making dinner.

"no!" She just said flatly.

"but mom, I can pay for it myself now I'm working, its an amazing experience for me" I said.

"I'm sorry Bailey but no, that's my final answer" she replied as she stirred ingredients in to a large sauce pan.

"but mom!" I snapped

"there are no buts Bailey, you have your exams to think about" she said not taking her eyes from the pan.

"well its after the exams... So there we go, I can go!" I said defiantly.

"no your not going half way around the world Bailey-Grace, your 17 years old!" She said.

"mom its not fair! There is always an excuse with you huh, first money, then uni, then its me going away... I've done every thing for you and dad, mom... Everything! Don't you think I deserve a break!" I argued.

"your a good kid Bailey, I'm sorry but no" she said as her final answer .

"fucks sake!" I shouted.

"don't you dare talk to me like that Bailey!" My mother snapped.

"no fuck it mom, I'm a grown up, and I've worked so fucking hard with my music for you... I hate you, I fucking hate you!" I yelled, my eyes filling with tears and stormed off to my room, I pushed my door with all my might making it slam.

What a fucking bitch! What was her problem?!

my mom didn't call me down for dinner, I heard my dad come home from work and then heard them argue, I expect it was about me.

I went back on twitter ready to brag my heart out, I clicked on my DMs to take a screen shot of the message Carlos had sent me but my mouth gaped open when I realised he had responded again.

_**"haha! always happy to help a rusher! but I'm taken I'm afraid, but I'm sure u know that :-)Hope to see u on tour this summer! xox"**_ it read.

Holy fucking shit! I'm now holding a conversation with Carlos!

Before I could respond with an amazing reply my bedroom door knocked, and my mom walked in.

"Bailey we need to talk" she said softly.

Did we? I sure as hell had nothing to say to her, she could fuck off out of my bedroom and out of my life for all I cared. I stared daggers at her.

My mom sat on the edge of my bed, she had a slip of paper in her hand.

"Bailey... I'm sorry I've held you back in doing things that you've always wanted to do, that's never been my intention" she said still in her soft voice.

"then why can't I go mom, I work my ass off with my music for you... I really do." I said.

"I know... I know you do, and me and your dad are so proud of you, you have no idea how proud. Bailey the reason I've stopped you going on trips is because I needed to protect you" she said.

"protect me? Mom protect me from what exactly?" I asked.

"the truth" she replied, her eyes now filling up, as she blinked tears fell down her face.

"oh mom... Come on" I said wrapping my arm around her. "what truth?" I asked.

"your not my daughter Bailey, me and your dad adopted you when you were 6 weeks old" she said handing me the slip of paper in her hand, I opened it up to see it was my birth certificate.

I had never layed eyes on it, my mom always told me that it was in the attic.

"I stopped you from going on trips because you would of needed this for a passport... " she continued but I didn't really take much more in than the peoples names that were in the mother and father sections of my birth certificate.

"Bailey... I love you. You're dad and I were going to wait until after your 18th to tell you" she continued.

I just nodded.

"are you okay honey?" She asked.

"... Erm... I think I would like to be on my own for a bit" I said in a whisper.

"we love you Bailey-Grace... Never forget that" she said as she stood up.

"I love you too mom" I said, the tears now threatening my eyes.

"you know where I am if you need me" she said.

I nodded and my mom walked out closing the door silently.

I blinked away the tears. I tore my eyes away from the birth certificate and picked my phone up to call Dale and tell him of this heartbreaking news I had just been told.

That's when I saw the DM that Carlos had left me, which I hadn't replied to yet.

I'm not sure if it was an emotional reaction to tell someone what had happened in my life in the last five minutes, or because I had the choice to actually tell the man of my dreams my troubles... But I wrote out my heartfelt response.

**_"Carlos, I've just this second found out I'm adopted! what the hell do I do with that?"_ **I wrote and pressed send as my tears started rolling.

I grabbed a tissue from a pack on my bedside, getting myself ready for my chat with Dale and i expect even more tears but before I could press dial on his number my twitter notification came up.

it was Carlos...


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my phone with my eyes filled with tears as I read the kind message from my idol _**"that is huge! No denying that, but your loved so that is a blessing! :-)"**_ it read.

It was true, I guess Carlos was just clutching at straws hoping that my parents did love me, but they did... I was lucky. At least I wasn't left to rot in a kids home.

_**"Thankyou**, **I** **just feel** **I don't know who I am anymore."** _I replied.

I Sat there on my bed for about twenty minutes before I got another reply.

_**"well I don't know who you are either. I'm pretty sure your real name isn't 'LoveMeLos' ;-)"**_ came the reply.

I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous twitter name I had given myself but smiled that somewhere Carlos was out there cheering me up. I responded quickly: _**"how embarrassing! Lol. My name is Bailey Grace."**_ And pressed send.

There was no reply for about an hour after that, I got myself ready for bed but made sure my phone was on loud in case he replied again. I must be the luckiest rusher in the world if he did.

My mom came in and Kissed me good night. she asked If i was okay I replied that I was fine, I mean did feel Fine I Just felt that I had been misleaded.

I didn't love my parents any less I just felt like nothing was the same. I had so many questions that needed answering but no clue as to what I actually wanted to know or how much! I needed time.

my eyes became heavy as I waited in hope for my notification to sound. it finally did, jolting me from my light sleep I had drifted in to.

_**"its nice talking to you Bailey Grace! Don't worry about things too much. Concentrate on what actually matters"**_ he replied

_**"thank you so much. You really have a way with words. Your amazing"**_ I replied.

_**"to tell you the truth Bailey Grace it was Kendall that told me to say that. We are on set still filming."**_ He wrote back.

Holy fucking shit! Now Kendall knows I exist too! he was talking about me to kendall! fuck!

My emotions felt like a roller coaster, I felt so odd about this adopted crap and so elated about chatting to Carlos. I just lay in bed with a mixture of happy and sad tears rolling down my face.

_**"wow! This is surreal. Your filming very late! Bet your tired?"**_ I replied now running out of things to say... Think Bailey think!

**_"haha yeah its tiring. Lots of waiting around. I'm gonna have to go now. Nice talking to you Bailey Grace"_** he replied.

I felt gutted as I read it. I had bored Carlos to death, and now he had said his goodbyes. I now felt sad. Really fucking sad.

A few days passed by in a blur. I had told Dale everything what my mom had said to me, he said I should try to find my birth mother but I was completely against it. She didn't want me so I didn't want her. It was simple!

I stopped going on twitter. I didn't want to know what Carlos was up to. Probably fun stuff with his girlfriend. She had a very harsh looking face. One of those girls that just looked mean unless they a smiled.

Her name was Scarlett but I had no real clue of who she was. Carlos constantly tweeted on pictures and messages about her. Out filled me with jealousy.

It wasn't until the weekend that a notification on my phone caught my interest. DM from Carlos.

_**"Bailey Grace how are you feeling now?"**_ It read.

It surprised me a bit, I wasn't expecting to hear from him again.

_**"feeling okay.. ish. My friend said I should try and find my real mom. But I don't think I want to"**_ I replied.

_**"I think its important that you get your own head straight 1st b4 jumping in at deep end"**_ he wrote.

_**"you sound like my mom lol. I wasn't expecting to hear from you again. Its a nice surprise :-)"**_ I pressed send.

My notification sounded just after _**"your mom! Oh no lol :-) well I wasn't going to but I was wondering about you"**_ he replied.

Wondering about me? Was that a genuine question or a flirt?

_**"what were you wondering about? I am single btw ;-)"**_ I wrote back to him with my cheeky flirt.

_**"haha! Are u now! I was more wondering how you were coping. How old are you Bailey Grace?"**_ He asked.

Holy fuck... Obviously I'm not gonna tell him I'm only 17, that would throw a spanner in the works if he thought I was just some dumb ass kid.

_**"U can just call me Bailey if U prefer. I'm 19. I'm at uni studying music. One day I hope I get a break like u"**_ I wrote out. It was a small lie, I had added a few years on me, obviously being at uni at such a young age helped with my lie.

The conversation flowed after that mostly about music, I think Carlos had been worried he was talking to a twelve-year-old or something but he opened up a lot more. I spent 3 hours that evening chained to my phone private messaging him.

The last message I got from him that night was "I need sleep Bailey. chat tomoz? Xox"

He wasn't joking when he said chat tomoz either. I woke up to a private message from him. _**"WAZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA"**_ was all it said, but it filled my stomach with butterflies. The thought that he was kind of chasing me instead of me begging for his attention was unreal.

_**"lol wazzzzup yourself! I'm at work today, the wifi is shocking there so if I don't reply that's the reason"**_ I wrote it out but decided it sounded desperate so back spaced and had a re think.

_**"lol wazzzzup yourself! I'm at work today. What are you up to?"**_ I re wrote and pressed send.

A few moments later I got his response _**"day off! I'm by the pool alllllll day today. What do you do at work?"**_ He asked.

Hmmm well there was the question of the century, do I tell Carlos I work at hooters in my crop top with my tits hanging out to be enjoyed while people eat and drink, or lie again.

_**"shamefaced... I work at hooters in San Diego lol. Im in the west coast too."**_ I finally decided to write. One lie was enough. I wasn't clever enough to remember lots of them.

_**"your a hooters girl!"**_ Was all he replied.

I slapped my head for being honest. he either thought that was amazing or I'm a complete ho.

_**"its just a job :-P"**_ I replied. I layed in bed waiting for a reply that never came, so got up feeling worthless. I looked at my body in the mirror. Once again my blonde hair was a hay stack on my head.

It was mornings like this that I wish I worked at burger king, at least then I could roll in to work looking like shit. Working at hooters, it was the job description to look hot. To have men ogle your tits and wear the smallest shorts that you had ever seen.

Usually I was proud to say I worked there. It was a sign that you were beautiful if you even got considered to be good enough to work there, but today I felt trashy. Carlos obviously didn't appreciate hooters...

At noon, now looking my best I made my way to work. It was going to be heaving with a huge NBA game on today.

My mind was occupied with far too much to concentrate on anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bailey can you take that order to table 9 for me honey" said my colleague Kaleigh.

"yeah sure" I said grabbing the tray of food and drinks then working my way over to table 9.

The place was so busy. But I loved it! the more I flirt the bigger the tip I got at the end. Sometimes I would get given a phone number along with my tip. But I knew better than to call anyone back.

It was so noisy with people shouting at the TV giving their expert opinion on how basketball should be played.

Some of the guys got rowdy but Kaleigh was good at calming any fights out.

The day turned to evening and the place quietened down.

A good few groups of people remained but they had all eaten they just sat chatting and having a drink.

I went through to the kitchen and out back in to the small yard to have a cheeky cigarette.

I leaned myself up against the wall. The night air felt so cool on my skin. It was so hot inside.

Kaleigh stepped out. "bailey there is some guy asking for you" she said then walked back in.

I followed her out to the restaurant and saw two guys leaning up against the bar. Both had their backs to me.

I walked up then realised that it was Carlos and Kendall... Holy fuck!... I fluffed by blonde hair round my shoulders.

"hi guys!" I said cheerily, hiding all nervousness "I'm Bailey-Grace" I smiled.

Carlos smiled at me, he didn't seem disappointed with how I looked from what I could tell.

"Bailey? hey!" Carlos said enthusiastically trying his best to not look at my cleavage.

"this is madness! Why are you here?" I asked with the biggest grin on my face looking at my idols from so close up. Kendall looked beautiful. And Carlos! Oh my God Carlos... What a hunk!

"well... Kendall and I were on a night out, so we were kind of passing. But I have a gift for you Bailey" Carlos said searching my face as much as I was searching his.

"a gift? What gift... You didn't have to get me anything" I said laughing, I looked over to Kaleigh but she was oblivious to who I was talking to.

"I'm gonna grab a drink man" now leaving Carlos with a pat on the back and walking over to Kaleigh who was behind the bar a bit further up.

Carlos smiled at Kendall as he walked away leaving me alone with my idol.

"so.. This gift." Carlos carried on. "I think you need to look forward to something instead of getting upset with what's actually happening" he said and handed me an envelope.

I looked confused at what he had given me, scared to open it. "what is it?" I asked.

"open it when you get home" Carlos smiled.

"I dont deserve a gift from you, let alone you coming all this way to give it to me in person... This is amazing Thankyou!" I said almost sounding emotional

"well you buy my records and dedicate time to me and the guys so it was the least I can do in return for someone that needs a little something to take her mind off of things" Carlos replied.

"that's sweet... Thankyou!" I said now feeling and sounding emotional, my face turned red as well as my eyes that threatened me with tears.

"hey... Come here" Carlos said giving me a hug.

I thought I was going to combust as Carlos held me in his arms.

"this is unreal... I can't believe you are actually here" I said as I left his embrace.

"Never can pass up an opportunity to go to hooters!" Carlos laughed.

I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Bailey, Kendall and I are going to a bar tonight... You fancy coming out with us?" Carlos asked, sounding almost shy.

"I'm not 21... I wouldn't even get through the door" I reminded him, then reminded myself that Carlos thought I was 19...

"oh yeah... It's a shame I would really like to talk to you where I could..." But he trailed off.

"where you could speak freely and trust me, as I have documented evidence of all our written conversations online!" I then said for him.

Carlos smiled "something like that" he replied.

"I never would tell or show anyone what I talk to you about... Not that it's anything that shouldn't be talked about but I get that you don't want to get in any bother" I said with a smile.

"your very pretty!" Carlos then said out of the blue. I giggled ridiculously at him.

"thank you!" I replied.

"well we are going to have to get going, we are only passing. When you decide to... Do your gift.. Er give me a ring, I wouldn't mind watching" he said.

My mouth gaped open

Carlos smiled at me. "Bailey Grace my number is in there too" he said tapping the envelope that was in my hand still. "call me any time... " he then added.

I looked at him, the thought flashed in my mind that maybe he did this a lot. Maybe it was because I was in the place where this happened to me a in the uniform that guys wanted on the floor of their bedrooms. I looked over to Kendall who now had Kaleigh like putty in his hands.

"why?" Was the only logical yet rude sounding response that left my mouth.

"or don't call me" Carlos said with a chuckle.

I smiled. "sorry I didn't mean to be rude but... I.. Course I will call you." I finished, and closed my mouth.

"I just felt like you needed cheering up that's all, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" he replied.

"more suspicious" I said smiling, his beauty in real life was truly nothing a magazine poster could justify.

"your not like other girls Bailey... That's what I like about you. When we spoke online I knew you were different... And you are!" He said.

"does your girlfriend know your here? I mean giving me gifts and asking me out to bars?" I asked curiously.

"I'm single Bailey Grace. I was quite rudely told a few nights ago that my services were no longer required." Carlos replied.

My eyes lit up at this news. "oh really! That's a shame" I lied... "Where are you guys going tonight?" I then asked trying to now bag myself a big time rush date.

Carlos smiled "we are going to Benedicks, have you ever been?" He asked to which I shook my head. Benedicks nightclub was the place to be seen if you could get in through the door. "we have VIP entry so I can sneak you in if you like, they don't really check if you're with me" he said with a glint in his eye.

"okay... Well I finish in an hour. Is that cool?" I asked.

"that's very cool!" Carlos agreed. "I will drop Kendall off as he is meeting some friends then I will come back for you?" He asked.

I wrote down my address on a beer mat and handed it to him. "it will take me a few minutes to get ready but if you could pick me up from my home that would be great. I don't want to smell like fries and burger for you" I laughed.

Carlos just smiled at me. He looked at the beer mat. "one hour then Bailey Grace" he said with a smile.

I said my farewells and watched while Kendall and Carlos left hooters.

My mind was in a whirr then. Fuck I had a date... With Carlos. How fucking insane was this


	5. Chapter 5

I managed to get away early after I nagged at Kaleigh for a bit. She said she would cover for me.

I drove my moped home, my parents weren't in thank goodness! I hated explaining to my mom about dates... Maybe this was a hot date? I showered and did my hair as quickly as humanly possible. I slipped in to a red dress which was ridiculously short. Did my makeup, gave my self a satisfactory glance in the mirror and declared myself done.

I saw Carlos pull up, I was ready and waiting so just met him at his car.

"hey Bailey!" He said as he got out and opened the door for me to get in.

"hi! I haven't opened the envelope you gave me yet" I confessed.

"that's okay... You look beautiful!" He smiled.

"thank you. I'm so excited to be going out with you... It's a dream come true Carlos, it truly is!" I gushed.

Carlos laughed "well I hope that tonight is as epic as you want it to be. I'm looking forward to getting to know you"

I smiled at him. My heart was beating ten to the dozen just for the fact I was sat in his car. Being in the same breathing space as Carlos... It was making me so horny. He was so handsome! If he said that he wanted to fuck then he could gladly break the seal on my virginity.

Carlos started the engine and we started off on our journey.

"do you dance Bailey or just sing?" He asked.

"I can dance, but not professionally" I laughed. "my mom and dad want me to be a professional violinist." I said with a glum face.

"you talk a lot about what your parents want" Carlos said as he glanced at me then turned his attention back to the road.

"I don't like to upset them. They put a lot of effort in everything they do for me" I smiled.

"you have a big heart Bailey" Carlos replied.

"it's filled to the brim with you!" I confessed then felt my face burn red with embarassment.

Carlos chuckled. "your a big fan then?" He asked.

"yeah... Huge. I'm sorry I tend to speak before I think" I said looking at the side of his face as the street lights flashed against his skin as he drove past.

"I like that you speak your mind. It's refreshing! I'm fed up with all the girls that just tell me what I want to hear" he replied glancing at me again.

"Carlos is this-"

"call me Los" he said interrupting.

"okay... Los is this a date?" I asked.

Carlos pulled the car over to one side stopping the engine. I felt so nervous, was he about to kiss me? God the thought of it made me nearly cum in my pants.

"Bailey I like you... I'm really looking forward to getting to know you. So if you want this as a kind of date thing then I think I would like to give that a go" he said looking at me.

"fuck!" Was the only word that escaped my lips.

"Bailey!" Carlos laughed.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry but this is insane, I would love for this to be a date thing."

"come on then we can walk the rest of the way from here" Carlos said opening his car door then walking round and opening mine. He held his hand out for me. I took it, not wanting to ever let go.

we were about 5 minutes away from Benedicks night club. My stomach was doing somersaults.

My phone rang in my hand bag, I reluctantly let go of Carlos' hand to reach in to get it.

"phew... Least it's not my parents!" I said out loud seeing Dales name on the caller ID. I denied his call and slipped my phone back in my bag then slipped my hand back in Carlos'.

"you chat a lot about Dale... Is he... A close friend of yours?" Carlos asked.

I laughed. "Dale is just a friend Los... That's all he will ever be" I confirmed.

"so you don't have a boyfriend then?" He then probed as we walked through the streets towards the nightclub.

"I've never had a proper boyfriend... Ever!" I revealed.

"ever?... I find that very hard to believe Bailey Grace." Carlos replied.

I shook my head. "honestly I've been on a couple of dates but my parents are fairly strict... But as long as I have a hot picture of you and a finger spare that's all I need" I said then got the giggles.

Carlos laughed hard. "oh my God Bailey! You are so to the point" he chuckled.

"haha! I'm sorry... Like I said, I speak before I think. But I think every rusher has fingered herself while thinking of one of you guys" I said still giggling. The look on Carlos' face right now was a picture!

"Bailey you crack me up... I hope it was good" he laughed.

"oh the best" I assured him smiling. He shook his head, not quite believing he was having this conversation with me. "so what about you and this Scarlett girl?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged. "she used me, wanted to be linked with a decent name while she made her own career... Now she has it she finished my ass. It happens a lot. Mostly to Kendall though." He said as we walked. I could see the queue for the night club now.

"what a bitch! What does she do exactly?" I asked.

"she acts, she got offered a lead role last week, so it was bye bye Carlos!" He said glumly.

Carlos walked us passed the huge queue of people and spoke to the bouncer at the front. We were then allowed straight in. No one asked me for ID at all. Carlos winked at me as we walked up to the bar.

He raised a hand over to Kendall who had at least 6 girls surrounding him. The music was so loud. It vibrated through my entire body.

Carlos ordered us some drinks, he then walked over to a table that had been reserved for him and sat down, I sat opposite him, but wished I had sat next to him.

I took a sip from my drink. Whatever it was it had a lot of alcohol in it.

"so do you miss her then.. Your ex?" I called over the loud music.

Carlos pretended he couldn't hear me and moved round, sitting next to me.

"sorry what did you say?" Carlos spoke right in to my ear. His voice was so sexy it was making me wet.

"do you miss your ex?" I replied with our faces so close together.

"not at all" was all he replied. His face so close to mine so we could hear each other.

"did you not want to sit with your friends?" I asked looking at Kendall who was now with... "fucking hell! Is that Logan?" I asked outloud.

"no, I'm great with just you... Bailey did you want me to introduce you before you have an aneurism" he laughed looking at me opened mouthed gawping at Kendall and Logan.

"oh my God... Please... Fuck this is mental" I said.

"okay but after you have to dance with me. Is that cool?" He asked.

I smiled at him "deal!" I declared then downed my drink.

Carlos took my hand then led me over to his friends.

"hey guys! This is Bailey-Grace" Carlos said. I must of been squeezing his hand tightly as he patted our clenched hands with his other one which reminded me to breathe.

I was greeted with some hugs and kisses. Carlos seemed to be showing me off. I looked at some of the other girls that were with Kendall and Logan, I was clearly more attractive than any of them.

I was feeling extremely star struck as Kendall tried to talk music with me. Obviously Carlos had been chatting about me a lot as Kendall knew a lot about me.

"you want to dance or have another drink?" Carlos asked

"drink... Please!" I smiled now feeling incredibly nervous as I watched how a girl was now rubbing herself all over Logan on the dance floor but looking great as she did it.

Carlos got me this huge drink with fruit and straws and all sorts hanging out of it.

"I think that should do the trick" he laughed as he handed it to me, I noticed he was on his second beer.

"thanks" I replied as I sucked on the straw trying to get as much Dutch courage as I could get from this drink. It tasted like whiskey and burnt my throat. "Carlos... Los, are we driving back?" I asked watching him sip at his beer.

"well we can get a cab or... Maybe I could walk you home?" He replied.

"that sounds pretty cool... I might have to carry these heels though" I laughed.

Carlos looked down to my bright red shiny shoes.

"fuck you have long legs" Carlos said with his mouth wide open.

I slapped his arm playfully "excuse me Mr! Eyes upfront please" I mocked.

Carlos laughed "so its perfectly fine for you to say you knock one out thinking about me but its classed as rude for me to comment on some very attractive legs" he said chuckling. I noticed kendall then look at me oddly on hearing our conversation, Christ knows what he must think of me now.

My face flushed red, but it was too dark in here to care. "I guess not" I smiled then took another large suck from my straw, I was beginning to feel the effects of the drink now. "shall we dance" I added.

Carlos smiled and put his drink down at the bar, I did the same, he took my hand then we headed for the dance floor.

He placed my arms around his neck, we were a similar height. I was literally in heaven right now. I could feel his body gently move against mine.

It was like it was just us in the room, he wouldn't take his eyes away from mine.

A girl came over and tapped Carlos on the shoulder taking me sharply from my heavenly state, I thought it was a fan at first, but underneath all the make up I realised it was Scarlett.

"Los can we talk?" She said.

Carlos looked from her to me, then back to her "I've got nothing to say Scarlett" Carlos replied then carried on dancing with me.

Scarlett walked off, I tried not to make eye contact with her at all. "you okay?" I asked him.

"yeah.. Sorry about that, I didn't know she was going to be here" he said.

"don't worry about it... does Scarlett know about our... Chats online?" I asked.

"some of it yeah" he replied.

I nodded. I watched as Scarlett walked over to Kendall by the bar, obviously talking about Carlos as they both looked over at us.

My head felt insane with the alcohol now, I wasn't used to drinking at all. Despite my appearance I lived a fairly sheltered life, I concentrated on my music mostly, so a social life for me was usually hanging out with Dale.

"what was in that cocktail Carlos?" I asked with my face next to his as I spoke.

"I think its easier to tell you what wasn't in it" he laughed.

I giggled at him " go on then..." I prompted.

"water... And any other non alcoholic drink" he smiled "you not used to drinking Bailey?" He asked.

I shook my head just as I had a tap on the shoulder.

"can I see some proof of age please miss" said one of the bouncers.

I looked at Carlos with an 'oh fuck face' but he was looking at Scarlett who had a smug look on her face with her arms crossed watching us.

"I erm... Don't think I have any with me" I said to the bouncer.

"I'm afraid your going to have leave miss!" He then said.

Scarlett then walked back over to Carlos "can we talk now?" I heard her say to Carlos.

"your kidding right!" He replied then took my hand and left the club with me, I looked behind as we walked out the entrance. Scarlett gave me daggers, I flashed a smile at her. Her plan had back fired.

Once outside I took my shoes off.

"I'll carry them for you" Carlos said with a smile.

"thanks" I replied. "so I think your ex wants you back!"

"she can fuck off Bailey... It was never great between us so I'm not really fussed we broke up" he said.

"okay cool... I'm a bit drunk" I confessed.

"I'll take care of you don't worry, lets get you home shall we" Carlos replied giving my hand a squeeze as we walked.

"so did you think any more about the adopted thing?" He asked cautiously.

"no I've been avoiding it... Your a good distraction... Plus I'm so far behind in my work now at uni. I haven't had time to think but Dale has been looking things up for me... I wish he would just drop it" I said.

"are you not curious, did your mom not say why you were given up?" He asked.

I drunkenly rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. "no the only thing I know is I was born in Atlanta and my real mom was called Teresa Joyce and my dad was Thomas baker. I haven't asked any questions. My mom said she will answer anything if I want to know but I don't want to ask... Not yet. I'm angry about it. Not with my mom and dad but with my birth parents... Why didn't they want me?" I said confused.

Carlos slung his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure it was the hardest decision they had to make but look at you Bailey, your 19, your amazing at what you do at uni, your funny... Incredibly cute..." he smiled. "I want you" he then added.

"that's really sweet Los... Thank you,I honestly don't know how I would of coped through all this with out you to help me" I confessed feeling guilty as he still thought I was 19. I wonder what he would do if I told him I was 17. A whole 6 year difference between us.

"it is a mind fuck, but your incredibly lucky to have your parents" he continued.

Carlos and I talked all the way to my street, it was just coming up to 1am. He was adorable, kind, funny and very protective of my feelings.

I was giggling away at his silliness when I saw my parents car in the drive.

"fuck! I thought they would still be out" I said.

"are they going to freak that your drunk?" Carlos asked now looking worried.

I scrunched my face up, should I tell him now I'm only 17... My dad would throw a fit knowing I had been on a date with a 23 year old.

"I'm an only child, they are really over protective they will freak that I've got drunk, that I've got a date and that I'm out after midnight. I expect they think I'm tucked up in bed Los" I confessed.

"oh" was all Carlos replied looking at my house.

"its cool, come with me!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him quietly around the back of my house.

"where are we going?" he asked.

"you wanna come in?" I asked looking up to my bedroom window.

"you are joking right?" Carlos said as he realised I was meaning for him to climb up to my window.

"its easy, Dale and I do this all the time and go down the beach" I laughed.

Carlos shook his head in amusement.

"okay... If your sure" he said.

"I'm sure" I replied then began climbing up to my bedroom on the trellis that was screwed on to the side of the house.

"don't look up or you will see my panties" I giggled.

I heard Carlos chuckling behind me.

Once I was in the safety of my room and Carlos had just made his way over my window sill. I was then struck with fear.

I was alone with Carlos... In my bedroom... Oh wow!


	6. Chapter 6

I turned my bedside lamp on, which dimly lit my room. "excuse the mess" I whispered as I kicked some underwear under my bed.

Carlos smiled, he looked around my room, it was mostly pink, a typical girls bedoom, I had a white cushioned window seat which Carlos was sat on now. A single bed which had a BTR duvet cover on and at least 50 posters on the walls of Carlos and big time rush.

Even my alarm clock was a big time rush one. I was worried that Carlos was going to twig on that I was younger than I said I was.

I had liked BTR since I was 14. I had adored Carlos from the start, Logan was my second favourite then Kendall and James came in joint third.

"this is kind of embarrassing" I said waving my hand at the alarm clock but in my drunken state I hit it, and it crashed to the floor, I heard my mom making her way across the landing. "oh fuck! Behind the door!" I said pulling Carlos up and pushing him in to the corner of my room. I jumped in to bed and covered my dress up with my quilt then turned the light off just to hear a knock on my door then saw it open, Carlos disappeared behind it as my mom opened it up fully.

"you alright love?" My mom whispered.

"yeah... My arm just knocked the clock down as I turned" I replied sleepily.

"okay baby... Night. Love you Bailey" she said.

"love you too mom" I replied as she walked back to her room closing my door revealing Carlos. I could hear her TV on.

"that was close" Carlos said with a giggle.

"too close" I whispered, whipping back the covers then sitting on my bed turning the light back on.

"so this is a typical rushers room then?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I think so... I don't really know any more though... Only the people on twitter" I whispered.

"its an education!" Carlos said still scanning every detail of my bedroom. He then chuckled when he looked at one of my stuffed toys that sat on the end of my bed.

"what?" I smiled worried he was going to ask me my age again.

"is that me?" He asked picking up one of the build a bears.

I flushed red. "yeah... Kind of" I giggled.

Carlos stared in amusement at the bear dressed in a helmet and hoody, he then looked at the fox that was holding his lucky comb in his pocket that also sat at the end of my bed.

"this... Is weird... Right?" I laughed.

"no... I think its amazing, you adore me... How do feel about the real me that's now sat on the end of your bed?" He asked as he moved and sat next to James the fox.

I got the giggles, which made Carlos laugh loudly. "shhhh, you will get my mom up again!" I smiled. "I wish that the real Carlos would stay on my bed for ever" I said quietly.

Carlos smiled then reached over to grab the envelope that he had given me that was sat on my bedside table.

"open it" he whispered, handing me the white envelope.

I took it from him. Tucked my hair behind my ear then opened it up.

It was a card saying good luck! There was a folded piece of paper inside, but the card had been signed by all of BTR.

I smiled away as I read the signatures and the phone number Carlos had written down for me. I looked up at Carlos beaming at him, he was smiling back at me.

"open the paper up" Carlos said encouraging me.

I broke my gaze from him and did as I was told. I un folded the A4 paper and read what it said.

My eyes popped out of my head as I realised what it was.

"Carlos I can't except this, it must of cost you a fortune" I said as I saw that he had bought me recording time in a state of the art studio, with a technician for a 9 hour slot.

"you can except it, its non refundable. Its probably not going to get you your big break but I hope you enjoy every second Bailey... Its great experience for you" Carlos said smiling.

I wrapped my arms around him "Thankyou... Thankyou so much" I whispered in to his ear.

"my pleasure" Carlos said as I pulled away from him. "tonight has been amazing Bailey-Grace, your totally bonkers but I really like you" he said.

I giggled "I'm a rusher! None of us are normal Carlos, but tonight has been... Out of this world" I confessed, not wanting it to end... Ever.

"would you mind if I watched you sing at the studio?... We could make a day of it. I could take you to dinner after maybe?" He hushed.

"I would love that... Really love it" I said.

"well I guess I should get going down your trellis and get a cab home" he replied moving to the edge of my bed.

"oh don't go yet... I don't want you to go" I said taking his hand.

he didn't reply but just looked at me curiously.

"what you thinking?" I whispered to him.

He smiled "I'm thinking about what you said earlier about you never having a boyfriend... Does that mean that you have never..." He said then stopped.

"I'm still a virgin yeah" I finished for him.

Carlos smiled, I think he liked that idea. "Hmmm" was all he replied with a smile.

I hit his arm "what does Hmmm mean?" I laughed.

"okay maybe Mmmm, is a better response" he chuckled.

I felt nervous that maybe this was the night I was going to lose my virginity, but Carlos' next words kind of eased that worry.

"I hope the right guy comes along for you soon" he said with a smile.

My heart exploded with adrenalin. I was so honestly ready to let him fuck my brains out, I had been turned on by him all night, but it would be nice to get to know him a bit better... Even better if I could drag it out til I turned 18.

"so do I" I replied.

"well I best get going" Carlos said then got up pulling me with him and walked over to my window.

"Thankyou for a perfect, hilarious night out Bailey" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was so soft, but short, his lips were like magic. He pulled away but I wanted more, I leaned in to him and saw him smile, knowing I was happy to be kissed by him. The second kiss was beautiful, his tongue met mine, he tasted fantastic in my mouth, it was slow and seductive. I never wanted it to end.

our lips parted and he gave me a few smaller kisses. I realised then we were joined by both our hands clenched together at the sides.

"Bailey I should go before you do something you might regret in the morning" he whispered.

I could feel his erection digging in to my pelvis "I'm so horny" I said to him, not giving a shit about being embarrassed by it.

"I'm not having sex with you while your drunk" he then said with the cutest smile.

I rubbed my hand on his chin, it was rough from stubble.

"Carlos... Los... Maybe I have another idea... will you stay longer?" I whispered sexily.

"depends on what this other idea is, Coz I'm gonna level with you, I'm ready to blow my load... Your so fucking hot Bailey. Honestly... This is difficult for me right now"

I smiled. "oh well in that case..." I whispered then undid the zip on the side of my dress, it soon fell to the floor, leaving me with just my underwear on.

"you sit there" I said as I pushed him down on to my window seat. I went and sat on my bed.

"would you like to watch me touch myself Los... I'm so fucking horny and if its a toss up between a picture of you or looking at the real thing then I really think you should watch this" I replied now rubbing my leg seductively.

"holy fuck!" Was all Carlos replied.

I smiled at him then slipped my panties off and threw them at him. I then began touching my clit, not breaking eye contact with Carlos' face as he watched how I pleased myself in front of him.

I was so turned on that this was never going to last long, I slipped a finger inside myself as Carlos let out a groan of pleasure as he looked in at my beautiful display of gratitude for him.

"does it look nice" I whispered.

"Jesus... Fuck... Yes it does!" He breathed out heavily.

"do you want to touch me Los" I said as I moved my hips back and forth as my fingers rubbed against my G spot.

"yes" was all Carlos replied then moved from his seat by the window, I could see his huge bulk in his pants that wanted to be inside me. Carlos from BTR was hard for me... Fucking hell! I felt like a goddess.

I moved my fingers away allowing him access to me. I stayed sat on the edge of my bed, Carlos rubbed his hands up my legs as he crouched down on the floor.

"you are so fucking sexy... I can't even... Fuck! just so sexy!" He said then began gently rubbing me with his fingers.

"oh my God!" I whispered out as I felt his touch on me.

"that good?" He asked.

I bit my lip "mmm Hmmm... So good" I replied close to cumming.

Carlos then stepped up his game and I felt his tongue on me, at this point I lost complete control of my body and the only thing I could do was lay back on the bed and enjoy the amazing act of naughtiness that Carlos was doing to me.

"holy fuck I'm gonna cum" I said a bit louder than I should of, I grabbed hold of the duvet as Carlos made me climax. "oh my God... Oh... Oh. My. God" I breathed out.

Carlos' lips left my intimate area and I sat up, I pulled him on to my bed a bit more forcefully than I intended but I was in a horny frenzy.

Carlos lay with his back flat on my bed, I unclipped his belt and let his erection out in to the room. Fuck! it was like looking at the holy grail. My first thought on seeing it was to take a picture and put it on twitter. My second thought was to pop it in my mouth... Which I did.

Carlos moaned and groaned as I moved up and down his length.

He felt nice in my mouth. I wanted him to live in here. Fuck he was going to go nuts when he found out I was under age. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I had never done this before, I hoped I was doing it right. Carlos seemed to be enjoying it.

Before long I felt him gyrate his hips.

"Bailey..." He said in a sexy voice. then I felt his hot cum hit the back of my throat. I kept going, making sure he was completely done. He tasted so good.

I lifted my head up "was that alright... That was my first go" I confessed.

"that was amazing. Fuck I'm knackered" he chuckled as he breathed heavily still laying on my bed.

I rummaged through my drawers and pulled out some clean panties and an old tshirt which I slipped on over my bra that I still wore. I saw Carlos looking at me as I pulled my underwear up.

"you alright?" He asked.

"I think I'm the most alright that I've ever been." I confessed with a smile. I flopped down on the bed then moved feeling it was wet from where Carlos had pleasured me with his tongue. I giggled as I realised it was on James' head on my quilt cover.

"well that's awkward" Carlos smiled at the wet patch.

"will you stay the night?" I asked.

Carlos looked at me thoughtfully "will your mom not find me here in the morning?" He asked.

I shook my head "nope... please, I don't want you to go" I begged.

Carlos then moved up on my bed and rested his head on my pillow. He layed his arm out "get comfy then!" He whispered.

I smiled at him then crawled in to my bed. "are you not going to take this off" I said pulling at his shirt.

"did you want me to" he smiled.

I nodded "and these" I said now pulling at his trousers.

"your a dirty little minx Bailey Grace" Carlos chuckled as he stood up then took his shirt off exposing some mouth watering muscles. Then dropped his trousers showing off some blue chequered boxers which he kept on.

He then got in to my bed again and snuggled up with me, he pulled the covers over us both and I turned the light out.

"do you regret tonight now?" He whispered to me as I cuddled in to his shoulder.

"course I don't regret it... Do you?" I asked now worried.

Carlos kissed my forehead. "nope" he smiled. "what are you doing tomorrow?" He then asked

"not much. Why?" I replied sleepily, rubbing my hand on his perfect chest.

"did you wanna hang out?" He smiled.

"I think I would like that Carlos!" I said.

I snuggled my head in to him, totally blown away by this entire evening. Now I was cuddled up to Carlos in my little bed tucked up in my btr duvet.

as I enjoyed the warmth of the man of my dreams body and sleepiness tried to take me away from my real life dreams, I wondered what delights tomorrow would bring me...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning tangled up in Carlos' body. My bed was so small which made being snuggled up to him even better. He was still sleeping. His face looked relaxed, his breathing heavy as he slept... He was perfection.

I glanced at my alarm clock it was just coming up to 10am

"Carlos..." I said gently waking him up. He opened up his beautiful brown eyes.

"hey" he said with a smile and a stretch.

"morning... Its almost ten. Did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"like a baby, your bed is really comfy." He said with a yawn.

I smiled then gave him a kiss. He joined in placing his hand on the back of my head.

"what are we doing today then?" I asked as my nose rested gently on his.

"fancy coming to LA with me? I can show you the sights, we can chill out by the pool... If you still wanna hang out of course" he replied.

I placed my hand in his "sounds perfect! Will people see us together?" I asked worried that if we got seen holding hands or kissing Carlos would get in to trouble for being with me.

"not if you don't want to be seen like that. Your parents sound scary" he chuckled.

"they aren't so bad" I replied with a smile.

"Bailey your so beautiful" Carlos said scanning my face.

My heart melted just a little bit, he was so sweet. "your very handsome" I beamed back at him.

"does Scarlett live near you Carlos." I asked.

"she is in LA but honestly Bailey, don't worry about her, I'm pretty hooked on the rusher right now" he chuckled then eyed up my violin case that was in corner of my room.

"Bailey can I hear you play?" He asked sitting up.

"yeah sure, I'll just check that my mom and dad are at work." I said as I got out of bed. I checked up and downstairs, both cars had gone so I was happy knowing I could make some noise.

I walked back in to my room and pulled another violin case from under my bed "this one is electric so you should find it more sexy" I said with a smile as I plugged it in to the amp. "symphony no 5 okay for you?" I asked with a wink.

"can't go wrong with Beethoven huh" Carlos grinned.

I stood up and placed the violin under my chin. "you ready?" I smiled.

Carlos nodded.

I began playing. I was professionally trained to play and to look appealing while I did so, the violin in the correct hands could be a very sexy instrument. And looking at Carlos now as he watched me play, I was satisfied that he thought it was sexy.

I gave him a little bow as I finished.

"wow... You weren't kidding when you said you were good huh... That was amazing" Carlos said.

I smiled placing my violin back in its case then jumped on the bed straddling Carlos inbetween my legs.

"are you always turned on?" Carlos smiled as I kissed him.

"its only you that has ever turned me on... I can't help it that your so fucking hot!" I giggled, leaned down and kissed him seductively. Carlos ran his hands down my back. I wiggled my body and laughed harder as his fingers tickled me.

"oh no! Stop, I'm so ticklish Los" I laughed.

"are you now!" Carlos chuckled tickling me more.

"oh... Fuck..." I laughed so hard that no noise was coming out of my mouth now. "please ...oh fuck... Stop" I begged, but Carlos just carried on, he was laughing away as my body wriggled.

I tried to scramble off of him but now he pinned me to him with one hand and tickled my side with his other.

"say the magic words" Carlos chuckled.

I screamed with laughter "holy shit! ... Your cock is massive?" I said giggling, I slipped off of Carlos and dangled by the side of my small bed.

He clung on to me "nope! That's not the magic words" he laughed.

I held on to Carlos for dear life. "don't let me fall" I screamed as he kept on tickling me.

"Bailey your slipping" he said seriously then I fell to the floor with Carlos on top of me, I banged my head on my way down. "fuck I'm sorry, are you okay?" He said trying to hold in a laugh.

I burst out in giggles. "yeah... Fuck I thought I was going to be sick with all that tickling" I smiled, then felt the large bump that had appeared on my head.

"sorry... Does it hurt" Carlos asked still laying on me.

"no im fine... What were the magic words?" I said pulling his face in closer and giving him a kiss.

"I'm a dirty little minx" Carlos replied smiling.

I laughed. "I guess I am a bit dirty minded" I agreed.

"I guess I should get up" Carlos whispered, the weight of his chest on me was turning me on so bad,

"or maybe you could fuck me?" I replied bravely.

Carlos didn't reply, he looked at me as we lay on my bedroom floor, then he kissed me. It was fast and urgent now. His kisses travelled down my neck, he then began to pull my tshirt up, exposing my stomach then my breasts that still sat securely in my bra.

"are we doing this Los?" I asked nervously, my breathing heavy.

He looked me in the eye "do you want to? Are you ready?" He asked, his breathing erratic.

"yeah... I want this and I'm ready, you make me so wet Carlos" I said bluntly.

He smiled at me "fuck, you turn me on" he said then got up off of me and pulled me up to my feet by my hands.

he then pulled my tshirt up over my head. "Bailey your body... Its... Its amazing" he said as he ran his hands down me.

"Carlos... I'm a bit scared" I admitted.

"are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"100% Los, I'm just nervous" I said softly.

"I don't want you nervous Bailey Grace, I want you confident that you know this is right for you... We only met yesterday this is nuts" he said now backing away.

I pulled him back, scared that he was changing his mind. "Carlos, you are right for me, I want to be fucked right here, right now!" I said tugging his boxers down then unclipping my bra and shimmying my panties down. Letting him get entranced by my body that he found so beautiful to look at.

"are you on the pill?" He asked taking my hand.

I nodded. Then got the box out from my drawer to show him.

"Bailey you didn't have to prove it, I trust you" he smiled.

"sorry I'm just nervous" I explained then lay down onto my bed.

Carlos layed down next to me. "don't be nervous.. Your so beautiful"

"make love to me Carlos" I said, they were the words I had always wanted to say, my heart felt near on cardiac arrest as I pulled Carlos on top of me.

He kissed me slowly, he nudged my legs apart gently with his knee.

"you sure your ready" he said again.

"yeah" I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

I felt Carlos' hand travel down my body, he slipped it over my privates. his finger slid in easily.

"your very ready" he chuckled.

"I told you that you make me wet" I said raising my eye brow to him.

He smiled then his hand came back up and took mine, pinning me to my bed, it turned me on even more.

I felt his tip enter my opening, I opened my legs further, scared it was going to hurt.

"I can feel it" Carlos smiled, resting his forehead on mine.

"my virginity?" I asked still feeling just the tip of him in me,

"yeah..." He whispered kissing me on my lips.

"do it Los... I'm so ready" I said inbetween kisses.

Carlos, rested his head back on my forehead. I felt him push his hips in towards me, I then felt some pain, I bit my lip but got through it.

"you okay" he asked.

"yeah... Was that the bad part over?" I smiled.

"yeah" Carlos smiled back, he then began making love to me, his body moved gently inside me. It was nice, sexy, beautiful... It was everything I dreamed it would be, he was caring about my feelings.

I could feel the orgasm build up inside me, it was different to the others, I hadn't had one like this before.

I ran my fingers along his back, enjoying his toned muscles, all of these sensations adding to the immense feeling inside my body.

His hardness in me felt so good, as well as the kisses he was giving me along my neck and my shoulder. I completely lost it when I felt one of his hands touch my thigh. My orgasm just fell from me and deep moans came from my mouth.

"oh my God... " I whispered as my body now contracted to his every touch. My back arched up trying to get the most pleasure from the feeling Carlos had inflicted on me.

His hand ran along the small of my back as he continued to make love to me.

"uh! Oh fuck, Bailey Grace!... " Carlos then said as his body lost all control as he came inside me.

We kissed for several minutes after, Carlos stayed inside me, I could feel my insides throbbing around him.

he swept some of my hair from my face, "how you doing after all that?" He smiled.

"I think I'm in heaven now... I want more" I giggled.

Carlos kissed my neck "greedy guts" he teased.

"I love you Carlos" I said honestly. I was totally caught up in the moment but I had been in love with this guy for years, so saying it now wasn't that strange.

"Bailey I-"

"shhh, just don't say anything okay" I said unsure if he was going to say it back or explain that it was too early to say things like that... I would rather not know.

Carlos looked at me and smiled.

"lets go to LA" he whispered as he still lay on top of me. "I want to show you my room" he grinned...


	8. Chapter 8

Once I was showered and dressed Carlos and I walked up to his car, we drove to Los Angeles filling the car with conversation the entire way.

I was filled with adrenalin still, I was blown away that I had just lost my virginity to Carlos from big time rush... It was fucking mental!

As I looked at him driving and chatting away I was in complete adoration for him. He owned my heart now.

"...but James said it wouldn't work, what do you think?" Carlos said finishing his conversation that was about some musical differences between him and James for a song Carlos had written.

"well maybe I could make a better decision if I heard the track" I said still gazing at him.

"are you alright Bailey, you look lost in thought" he then said as he glanced at me.

I smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine... I just feel like I'm on cloud nine, I'm expecting someone to pinch me and I will wake up to find its all a dream" I said.

Carlos chuckled "its not always like this... I'm away a lot so that is the hardest part, making the most of the times together is important" he said taking my hand.

I smiled again, "do you think that this is going to work out then? Us.. You and me?" I asked.

"I feel like I want to know everything about you, I love everything I have seen so far... Your so feisty Bailey... And ... Just everything, I'm addicted to you" he replied.

"addicted? Seriously... Jesus, Carlos your the best thing that had ever happened to me" I replied honestly.

Carlos grinned "did you put your bikini in your bag for the pool" he asked.

"kind of... I may of forgotten my top half" I giggled.

"oh my God, Bailey Grace" Carlos laughed.

I smiled, he seemed to love it that I was a bit daring and dangerous "how long until we get to your house?" I asked.

"about 20 minutes" he replied, stopping at a red light.

"is it big?" I probed.

Carlos shrugged "its fairly big. Its nothing like a mansion or anything... Just a nice roomy home" he answered.

"what about this!" I said grabbing his cock on the outside of his trousers. "is this big" I giggled.

Carlos laughed loudly, he glanced at his lap, "its about to get bigger" he chuckled.

"ooh good." I said undoing his belt and fly and pulling his cock out in to the open air.

"Bailey what the fuck?" Carlos said but he stretched back on his seat to allow my head to go down to his lap.

I placed him in my mouth, he must have the biggest penis in the world as I could only fit a little bit in. It felt smooth against my lips.

"oh God Bailey... This isn't a good... Oh God!... Idea" I heard Carlos stammer out.

I lifted my head up and licked the tip of him. "would you like me to stop?" I said with my biggest puppy dog eyes. I could feel his cock pulse on my tongue as I ran it along the length waiting for a reply.

"no... Fuck..." Was all he replied so I got back to work.

I banged my head on the steering wheel a few times, I could feel Carlos was enjoying every second. He was moaning out in pleasure too. I hoped he wouldn't crash the car.

I let my tongue explore his entirety. The head of his cock, the length, I even put the tip of my tongue in his little hole. He groaned when I did that.

I felt his hand on the top of my head as he got even harder, it felt rock solid now as I bobbed up and down on it.

I realised as he gently pushed on my head to take more of him that I could fit more in if I changed my position. I could feel him in my throat. The first few goes like that made my eyes water, but I got the hang of it and soon had pretty much all of him in my mouth and down the back of my throat.

Carlos was really moaning now, he was appreciating the eye watering that I had gone through to suck him off properly.

My body jolted forward as Carlos slammed on his breaks.

"fuck.. Bailey... Oh fuck... I'm cumming... Oh my fucking Christ!" I heard him almost shout out.

It amused me as his window was wide open.

Once again I felt him shoot his load in to me. This time it went straight down my throat. It felt so sexy. I kept moving my head up and down until he stopped making his sexy little noises.

I tried to lift my head up but Carlos stopped me "stay there a minute" he said. I saw a load of people walking passed his window.

"oh my God did you just cum at a pedestrian crossing" I mocked him.

"might of" he chuckled.

I got the giggles. Once the car got going I sat back up, my jaw ached.

"how was that?" I asked wanting some praise for my new skills I was picking up.

"amazing! Clearly the best blow job of my life" Carlos said with a wink, he squeezed my leg.

I smiled at my efforts.

Carlos turned down a little suburban road, all the houses were identical, and huge. Massive gardens out the front, with cute white picket fences surrounding them.

"which one is yours?" I asked in amazement. I was about to enter his house... Fuck, my life was complete! I could quite happily die now.

"the one on the corner" he replied.

I smiled as I looked at it. It was beautiful, it had a garden swing on the huge decked porch at the front of the house, the house itself was covered in glorious white cladding. It was beautiful... Completely beautiful.

Carlos parked up and got out, opening my door for me.

"wow!" Came out my mouth as I looked up at the house.

"come on in Bailey Grace" Carlos said with a smile taking my hand.

Inside was very modern, it was spacious and cosy. Carlos had a lot of style.

the kitchen had marble work tops and light wood cupboards, a big wooden dining table sat in there too.

His living room was amazing, huge cream leather sofas dominated the entire room, a fish tank was built in to the wall with an assortment of tropical fish to look at. His TV was so big there was no way you could look at the entire screen in one look with out moving your eyes across.

"you wanna see my room? Get changed for the pool?" He asked.

I nodded and squeezed his hand in excitement.

His stairs were slightly winding, the Bannister was pretty, it was again a perfect white. I went up the stairs holding Carlos' hand. I honestly thought my heart was going to explode from my chest. I felt really emotional. I was blown away that he had excepted me in to his life like this.

I was the envy of all my twitter friends but I couldn't even tell them about it... I didn't want to tell them about it. I just wanted Carlos for myself.

Carlos opened the door to his room, it was slightly untidy, just as mine was, but was beautiful all the same.

A four poster bed with white drapes sat in the centre of the room, matching furniture lay neatly at the sides of the walls and an assortment of colourful hats sat on a shelving unit.

As I looked around I noticed some girls things, a sun hat hung on the back of the door, some expensive perfumes sat on the dresser. Even a blue dress hung on the wardrobe door.

"you have broken up with her haven't you?" I whispered out as I picked up a similar looking box of contraceptive pills to what I had, on the bed side table.

Carlos looked apologetic. "sorry... This wasn't my brainiest idea to bring you up here, we have completely broken up... She just hasn't picked her stuff up yet" Carlos said then taking down the dress and the hat. He pulled a bag out from his wardrobe and stuffed them inside, followed by the pills and perfume. He then chucked the bag in the corner of the room giving it a kick for good measure.

"its fine... Just was a shock. I really like you Los" I said sitting on his bed.

"I really like you too Bailey-Grace" Carlos said sitting next to me and taking my hand, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it.

I smiled at him.

"how long do we have together?" He asked.

"I will have to be back for dinner, my grandparents are coming over" I explained.

"your parents are really strict huh... Makes me worry a bit, your 19 and they still pretty much control your life" Carlos said softly.

I shrugged. I felt bad that I had lied to him about my age. And the reasons behind my fiestyness had more to do with the fact I had a very immature brain on some musically talented shoulders.

"Carlos... I need to tell you something" I began.

"anything Bailey-Grace, I'm here for you no matter what" he smiled.

"really? Cause I'm sorry but I-" my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Dale again.

"oh fuck! I was meant to be meeting him at lunch." I said remembering.

Carlos gave me the look to say 'answer it then!'

I did...

"hi Dale, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about lunch today" I began.

"lunch? Fuck Bailey screw lunch! I forgot about lunch. I've been busy Bailey... Guess what!" Dale said excitedly down the phone to me.

"what?" I replied.

"okay... Sit down" he said.

"I am sitting down... Dale I'm kind of busy..." I replied, getting annoyed. I knew what this was about he was trying to find my birth mom and it sounded now like he had done it.

"well this news is huge Bailey-Grace" Dale said.

I rolled my eyes, I had absolutely no interest in my birth mother.

"Dale just get on with it, I'm in LA on limited time" I revealed.

"why are you in LA?" Dale asked.

"Dale! For fucks sake! I'm hanging up the phone now." I retorted. He was wasting my time.

"no Bailey wait!..." Dale said then finished saying what he had called me for.

I dropped my phone in shock. It hit Carlos' floor with a softened blow from his cream carpet.

I just stared in to space. I could hear Dale still talking on the phone as it lay on the carpet. "Bailey?...Bailey Grace? Are you there?" Dale said down the receiver.

Carlos must of known the look on my face was one of complete shock. He picked my phone up. "she will call you back dude" he said to Dale then hung the phone up.

"what is it Bailey? Is everything okay? Carlos asked rubbing my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head as tears started coming from my eyes.

"baby girl don't cry" Carlos soothed. "what's happened, what did he say?"

I looked in to Carlos' now concerned looking beautiful brown eyes.

"I thought he was going to say he had found my mom" I sniffed.

Carlos shook his head "are you upset that he didn't?" He asked.

I then shook my head "no... Carlos he found my sister!... I have a twin" I said then burst in to tears.

"oh Bailey... Come here" Carlos said as he pulled me in close to his chest. I felt safe here but my mind and my head were completely fucked right now..


	9. Chapter 9

I cried so hard in Carlos' arms. I had no clue how I was meant to feel.

"I'm so confused Los" I wept.

He stroked back my hair. "I know you are Bailey... Listen... Look at me a minute okay" he said pulling away from me and tilting my head upwards. "you are you, and your amazing! These things that are happening don't have to change that. I know your freaking out right now and you must have a million questions going through your brain, but... You have all the time in the world for them to be answered. Don't get upset okay, everything will be absolutely fine" he soothed then kissed my forehead.

I gave him a weak smile then nodded. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to be a cry baby on you" I sniffed.

Carlos wiped some tears away from my face. "its fine... Course its fine. Did you want to go back to San Diego and chat to Dale?" He asked.

I shook my head. "no... I need to think Los, I'm so angry that he can't just leave it alone. I would of been happier not knowing, now I know there is a piece of me out there somewhere... What of she wants to meet me? I don't know if I can Los. God I'm so scared"

Carlos pulled me in to his arms again. "don't be scared Bailey, I won't let anyone hurt you... I'm here for you always no matter what!" He said softly as he rocked me gently from side to side.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his body. "I don't really feel like topless swimming now!" I said glumly.

"how does dangling your feet in the pool and chatting about me sound?" He smiled.

I let out a teary laugh. "sounds good Carlos"

He gave me his beautiful beaming smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist the entire way to his back garden, I slipped my sandals off and sat by the edge of the pool, Carlos sat next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

He let me sit in silence for a while, allowing me to take in what I had just found out.

"what would you do if you were me... Would you want to meet your twin?" I asked after several minutes had passed.

"hmmm... Its tough Bailey, I'm not sure. I think curiosity would get the better of me in the end, but once its done its done" he said taking my hand.

"that's what Dale said about my real mom, its easier to say no to meeting her as she chose to not want me... But a sister... She is in the same boat as me" I sighed

"maybe its time to have a Q&A session with your mom tonite after dinner" Carlos suggested.

I looked at him. Yeah you're right, I think it is time" I said just as I heard a knock on the side gate of the garden.

"hey man!" Said an incredibly good looking man that made up the sexiness that was James from BTR.

"James! Hey" Carlos replied.

I sat with my mouth hanging open. Crowned the best looking one of the group, James was very much entitled to that role. He was huge, he looked muscly in his pictures but as he walked towards me now dressed in a vest and a baseball cap he looked as big as a house. He was so tall and well built. His little dog fox bounded up to me and gave me a sniff, I stroked him... Holy fucking shit, I was stroking fox!

"James this is Bailey-Grace, Bailey... I think you know of James" Carlos smiled.

I stood up to greet James, he towered over me, he almost made me dizzy with his good looks. His eyebrows... Fuck! Beautiful fucking eyebrows on this guys face.

"ah so your Bailey!" James said with a chuckle he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

my brain had turned off. "hi" I squeeked out. "I'm sorry I left a wet patch on your face on my duvet cover" I rambled out.

Carlos burst out laughing, while James looked completely confused if not disgusted with me.

Carlos put his hand on the small of my back and guided me over to a patio table with a glass top, I sat and watched fox roll around on the grass. Carlos sat next to me and James sat opposite, he had a laptop with him, which he unfolded.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your day but I changed the track to your song, the music sounds so much better like this... Listen!" James said and played a slow sounding song on his laptop that I had never heard before, Carlos was singing lead.

Once the song had finished Carlos stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not being funny but I don't like it James" Carlos eventually said.

"is this the song you were telling me about?" I asked.

Carlos nodded, he looked fairly serious. The song sounded pretty good with what James had done to it. He was pretty much a musical genius like myself.

"can I hear your version?" I asked, looking at Carlos.

He nodded then looked at James who pressed a button on his laptop and the same song began playing but with a heavy piano intro, it was a lot more instrumental than James' version but it was good.

"okay James... Your version had brilliant pop ballad written all over it, and Carlos yours has a very personal meaning for you I think, I can feel the pain in the music" I explained.

"see!" Carlos then said to James.

"may I?" I asked putting my hand out for the laptop.

"sure" James replied pushing it over to me.

I got to grips with the software that James had to work with, sped up the song and added a sample track from a Rihanna song behind it, but keeping the heavy piano at the beginning but the cute pop ballad throughout. But making it a dance song.

"how about this..." I said after a few minutes then pressed play.

I thought it sounded amazing now. Had summer anthem smeared all over it.

James and Carlos looked at each other.

"obviously you will have to get the rights to the Rihanna song or come up with another sample track to use but its good huh" I smiled.

"how the fuck did you do that in like ten minutes?" Carlos asked with his mouth wide open looking at me like I wasn't normal.

"they have similar equipment at college like the software James uses, I explained.

"no I think what he means is how did you rearrange that song so quick after only hearing it once" James said.

"twice!" I corrected him. "I just have a very good ear for music... Its how I got my scholarship" I explained.

"you got a scholarship! Bailey you never said that to me, you just said that you studied at university in San Diego... Your very fucking talented Bailey Grace!" Carlos said.

"I'm sure anyone can rearrange a song that quick" I smiled.

"yeah after listening to it a million times over and breaking it down. Bailey you just deconstructed that song completely and made it perfect after hearing it for the first time a few minutes ago... The best of the best can't even achieve that!" James said, now looking at me in amazement.

I shrugged. "its just how my brain works" I replied.

"what do you play? piano?" James then asked.

"yeah I can play anything really, I major in violin though." I explained.

"wow!... sorry I'm blown away by this, can I hear you play... Its something I need to hear!" James said.

I laughed and looked at Carlos.

"she is amazing dude... Fucking awesome, I heard her this morning" Carlos then said smiling away with pride.

I tapped away on you tube pressed play and turned the laptop around for the boys to see the video I had uploaded not long ago.

"this is one of the hardest pieces to play on violin... I matched the world record on speed" I boasted as flight of the bumblebee began.

James and Carlos were glued to the screen. James kept shaking his head in amazement.

"Jesus Christ... Your a fucking genius" James then said pressing play on the laptop again.

I smiled. "I'm good but I want to sing." I said.

Carlos beamed away at me. He then kissed my on my cheek. " you're amazing Bailey. Your day will come" he promised.

I reached my hand out for his and gave it a squeeze.

James and fox soon went away leaving Carlos and I in the garden alone. We just stayed at the patio table holding hands and talking and kissing. My heart ached away for him.

It was soon time to get going though, and Carlos drove me back to San Diego. The ride back was a lot less fun than the ride up to LA.

I had a heavy heart from my news from Dale, and Carlos was back on set tomorrow and I was back at uni so I didn't even know when I would see him again. he was right, being apart was the hardest part.

Carlos dropped me off just down the street so my parents wouldn't see his car.

"I'm gonna miss you Los" I said as he took my hand.

"call me anytime Bailey okay... I'm gonna miss you too... I hope everything goes okay. Let me know yeah?" He said, his eyes looking sad for me.

"I will I promise." I said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you so much" I said then kissed him again so he couldn't reply, I still didn't want to hear the answer.

"Bailey... Are we ... Dating?" Carlos asked shyly.

I smiled so hard. "are you asking if I would like to be your girlfriend?"

"yeah" Carlos said with a grin.

"I'm gonna have to think about it... Not sure if you're my type" I joked then kissed him again. "I would love to be your girlfriend Los" I whispered, feeling so emotional.

Carlos smiled at me. "call me later. Hopefully see you a week on Sunday" he said sadly.

"two weeks away?" I asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, we are filming till late all week then have promos next weekend to do then filming again... I'm sorry" he said again.

I let out a sigh. "don't forget me Los" I said softly.

"I can't forget you Bailey-Grace, I'm addicted to you remember" he smiled then kissed me.

I waved him goodbye as I got out the car, I felt like crying but sucked it in.

I prepared myself for some answers from my mom.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked in to the kitchen, my mom was preparing some veg for dinner.

"hey Bailey! Where have you been all day?" She asked happily.

"just... At the mall, hanging out with some girls from uni" I lied.

"sounds nice... grammi and gramps are in the garden, you should go and say hi" she smiled.

"mom... After dinner when they have gone could we chat about the adopted crap?" I asked softly, trying to not cry.

My mom put her veg knife down and looked at me with despairing eyes.

"of course we can honey... Are you okay?" She asked.

"not really, just feel things are getting on top of me mom" I said and started crying.

"oh Bailey cmon... I wish I could fix everything... I love you honey." She said giving me a squeeze.

"how come grammi and gramps are here anyway, its not Christmas" I smiled wiping away stray tears

"dad has some big news" she replied.

I groaned. "I hate big news"

"its good news Bailey" she insisted then picked her knife up again and began chopping up carrots.

I walked out to the garden and greeted my grandparents. They were ancient.

"Bailey-Grace look at you" my grammi said smiling away.

"hey grammi" I replied giving her a gentle hug.

"I have something for you" she said beaming away then rummaged in her pocket. She pulled out a dollar and handed it to me.

I smiled at her, she always did this every time I saw her, she had done for as long as I remembered.

I said hi to my dad and my gramps. We chatted for a while. I sat in a chair in the garden, mostly day dreaming about Los. I checked twitter out with a big smile, reading all the tweets from my fellow rushers... If only they knew what my weekend had been like. Carlos had tweeted "life throws some amazing things my way" it read.

I favourited it.

once dinner got underway I was feeling very uneasy.

"well tom what's this news then" my gramps said finally as no one else seemed to be mentioning it.

My dad smiled and looked at my mom. "well... I did want to say a few weeks ago but I wanted to wait until it was all confirmed.. I've been offered a fantastic opportunity to work in Japan... Its only for 3 months but the pay is more than I would earn in a year" he said.

"well that's amazing tom!" My grammi said.

"your leaving for 3 months?" Was all I said.

"it will go really quickly Bailey" my mom said smiling.

"but you can't just leave dad... We need you here... I need you" I said getting emotional.

"think of how our lives will change with the money Bailey-Grace" my dad said.

"think about how my life is changing right now dad!" I said slamming my fist on the table.

"Bailey calm down, its only a few months" my mom said.

"oh she is okay" my grammi said to my mom "she is just like you dear when dad went away to sea" she finished.

"what?!" Just like her?... What do you mean just like her? she isn't even my fucking mother!" I yelled.

"BAILEY-GRACE GET TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" my mother screamed at me.

I burst in to tears and ran upstairs. I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed.

I reached my hand over to the good luck card that lay by my bed and dialled the number that Carlos had left for me.

"s'up" came the friendly voice at the end of the phone.

"Carlos..." I cried out.

"Bailey? Baby girl what's wrong?" He said softly.

"my dad is going away... Its the worst time for him to go... Why are they doing this to me" I wailed.

"oh baby... Where is he going, are you're parents splitting up?" He asked.

"no he is going to work in Japan for three months. Carlos I can't cope with all these changes. Why is everything going wrong now?" I sobbed.

"Bailey listen its not going wrong its just times change, that is all. How long is he going for? Are you really close?" He asked.

"yeah, I'm really close with both my parents, I've never been away from them ever. He is going for 3 whole months Los. I'm going to miss him so much" I cried.

"I know it sounds bad now... Bailey when I first left Florida to come to LA I was so scared, but you do get used to new things. it will be okay I promise... I don't want you on your own like this... Call your friend Dale" Carlos said down the phone.

"no I don't want to talk to him. I just don't want things to change. I was so happy a few weeks ago, now I have no clue about my own life." I replied just as my bedroom door knocked and my mom walked in.

"I'm going to have to go, I will call you later okay" I said to Carlos.

"okay Bailey. I'm worrying about you" he said.

"I'm sorry... Speak soon" I replied.

"bye Bailey" Carlos said.

"bye" I replied.

"was that Dale?" My mom asked.

"no... Just a friend" I lied.

"Bailey I know things are extremely hard for you right now but I won't allow you to speak like that. Especially in front of your grandparents... I can't believe you did that" she said gently, reliving the moment in her head.

"I'm sorry... I just get so angry. Why is dad going? We are doing okay with his job that he has and your job is good... He doesn't need to leave us" I said getting emotional.

"Bailey-Grace we need the money. Financially we are struggling but dad doing this is going to get us back on an even keel... What did you want to know about the adoption honey" she then asked.

"I can pay rent!... I'm earning now" I said ignoring the adoption chit chat for just a moment.

"it wouldn't make any difference Bailey... Look I don't want to worry you with our money problems... What did you want to know about your real mom?" She asked.

I looked at my mom for a second, she was kind looking, and all these years I had it drummed in to me that I had her eyes, everyone said it, but all those people were either dumb or lying. We weren't even related.

"your my mom... I don't want to know anything about the other woman" I explained to which my mom looked confused. "I want to know about my sister... Is it true I have a twin?" I asked bluntly.

My mom looked shocked that I had found this out.

"did you find her?" She asked.

"no Dale went snooping and found her" I revealed. "it is true then? I'm a twin?" I asked.

my mom took my hand. "yes, it is true. Bailey let me tell you what happened... You ready?" She asked.

I hitched my knees up and nodded

"your dad and I used to live in Georgia, when we got married we tried for years to start a family but tests eventually told me that I couldn't have any children. We looked in to adoption, we visited countless children and babies but it was only when we were told about you in Atlanta that I felt you were the one." She said getting emotional.

Watching her get upset made even more tears stream down my face.

"you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded "carry on" I said.

"your dad and I knew it was twins before we met you both. I knew from the first moment that I wanted you Bailey... I wanted both of you. Splitting up twins its a terrible thing. I was happy to take both of you, I went home so excited, but 2 weeks later when your dad and I travelled back to pick you both up, it was only you left!" She said then began really crying.

"why" I asked shocked.

"there had been a mix up with paper work so I was told. Your sister had been adopted just after I had visited you both for the first time, they refused to contest it saying it was in the best interest of the baby to leave her where she was settled. I cried so much Bailey, I was heart broken... I wanted you both, I had decorated the nursery for twins, had clothes for twins, I had even picked out both your names" she said, her voice shaking.

"what would you of called her?" I said, my face completely soaked with tears.

My mom looked up and gave me a smile "one of you would of been Bailey, and the other would have been Grace" she said then gave me a hug.

I really cried on my moms shoulder, all this time she had been fighting all this heart ache. Every time she called me my name she was reminded that it shouldn't be like this.

"is she still in Atlanta?" I asked pulling away from her caring hug.

"I don't know Bailey... I swore to myself that I wouldn't go looking for her, its so strange... I feel that you are 100% my baby girl, I'm not sure how I would feel if I met her... She isn't my baby girl Bailey, even if she is your twin" my mom said.

I tried to get my head around how she felt about this. It must be so complicated.

"why did my birth mother just give up on us?" I eventually asked, curiosity had got the better of me.

"I never met your real mom, but I was told that she was just 18, she had been having an affair with a married man. He was a captain in the air force, refused to leave his wife and left your mom to deal with the pregnancy. I think twins was just too much for her Bailey-Grace" my mom finished.

I sat in silence.

"I don't know what to do mom" I eventually said.

"that's something only you can decide Bailey" my mom said wiping her face.

"will you tell grammi that I'm sorry" I said and layed back down on my bed with my head on my pillow.

"course I will... Call me if you need me okay" she said giving my leg a pat then leaving the room.

I called Carlos again but he wasn't answering. I wondered what he was up to, I had a terrible feeling that my romance with him was going to be a short lived one as Scarlett wanted him back.

I felt like a lost soul as I lay on my bed. I didn't want to phone Dale, I wondered what he knew, I wondered if he had spoken to her, if he had a name for her, I wondered if she looked just liked me... I bit the bullet and called him.

"Bailey... You alright?" He asked.

"did you want to come round and chat?" I replied.

"sure I will be round soon" he said.

It was still fairly early evening when Dale arrived, he knocked on the front door, I wasn't allowed boys in my room so we sat out in the garden, my grandparents had gone home and my mom and dad were watching TV in the living room.

I told Dale all about my dad going away, and about what my mom had told me about my sister. He was really caring. He always had time for me.

"how did you find her?" I asked him.

"on a website for reuniting families... She knows about you Bailey, she has been trying to find you and your birth mom for a while... " He explained.

"she wants to find me? This is insane Dale. Does she look like me?" I asked.

"yeah she does, she looks just like you, she lives in Delaware"

"Did you contact her?" I asked nervously.

"no Bailey... that's your choice, I just wanted to find your mom, to see what her story was, this was a huge surprise... did you want to contact her?" He asked just as the sun went down.

"I'm not sure... Is she okay? Is her family nice?" I asked.

"I don't know Bailey, it only had limited info on the site" he explained as he played with a blade of grass in his fingers.

"Dale what's her name?" I asked him. My tears started up again.

"are you sure you want to know, cause this is when the facebook stalking and weird shit starts for you" he said warily.

"I'm sure I want to know... Just a first name... Then I can't get hung up on the stalking part" I smiled.

"her name is Gabrielle" he then said.

"Gabrielle... How strange... I have a sister called Gabrielle" I said more to myself.

"it is odd... But kind of cool" Dale said smiling.

It was kind of cool, I was pleased that she was trying to find me. I wondered if she was good at music too. I wondered what she was like. I checked up to the house to make sure my mom wasn't in the garden and grabbed a cigarette from my purse.

"fuck I've needed this all day" I said as I lit up.

"Bailey who was that guy that spoke on the phone earlier when you said you were in LA?" Dale then asked and looked at the ground as we sat on the grass at the bottom of my garden.

I looked up at Dale. I knew I was about to hurt him. I knew how he wanted me for himself.

"I need to tell you some things Dale but you have to promise to not tell anyone" I said quietly.

Dale sighed. "I promise Bailey-Grace... You have a boyfriend huh?" He said depressingly.

I nodded. "Dale... I'm fucking Carlos from big time rush" I said trying to hold my smile in.

"haha very funny!" Dale mocked.

"honestly... Its true, I've been chatting online to him, we met and we fucked... He asked me to be his girlfriend today" I said showing him my phone with the DMs from twitter proving I was talking to Carlos.

Dale looked up from the phone to me, his eyes serious "are you fucking insane Bailey?" He snapped.

"what? He is a really nice guy Dale, we get along really well... Don't be jealous" I said angrily.

"I'm not jealous Bailey! I'm worried... This guy is what... 30? He said looking at Carlos' picture.

I laughed.

"he is 23 Dale!" I said.

"do your mom and dad know your dating this guy?" He asked.

I shook my head as I put my cigarette out. "no, and they don't need to know just yet either" I stated raising an eyebrow then reaching in my bag for some chewing gum.

"your dad is going to go fucking insane if he finds out your sleeping with him" Dale said handing my phone back to me.

"I know... Listen there is something else... Carlos thinks I'm 19" I said quietly.

"oh Bailey... Your a fucking retard, you know that right!" He snapped.

"yeh I know Dale... I'm in a mess huh. You won't say anything will you" I said sounding scared.

"its not as if I'm going to meet the guy!" Dale said.

"well I was hoping you would. Carlos bought me 9 hours in a recording studio, I was hoping I could use some of the songs you had written, I would love it if you came with me" I asked.

"he got you recording time? That's pretty cool" Dale said now cheering up.

I nodded. "Carlos said it probably won't be enough to make a big dent in the industry but its a start huh, if I don't get signed with those as demos, then we could always get them viral on the internet" I smiled.

Dale smiled "yeah I'll come with you, I won't tell anyone about this Bailey. Your mom will end up shipping you away to boarding school or something" Dale laughed.

I rolled my eyes, she probably would. I went to an all girls school til I was 16 then got in to uni a year later. Boys were a new distraction that my parents thought I could do without, they were less than pleased when I told them the news of my hooters job.

"well I should be going, its almost your curfew" Dale said as he noticed my dad standing at the back door.

My parents liked Dale, he was a familiar face around the house, he was trusted to look after me, but because he had a penis, my parents kept a close eye on him.

I smiled and stood up, "see you in class tomorrow then" I replied.

"yeah see you tomorrow Bailey-Grace" Dale smile. "good night Mr Preston" Dale called over to my dad with a wave.

"night Dale" my dad replied then walked back in to the house.

I went straight up to bed, I tried calling Carlos again but still no reply.

I felt completely drained,

my head hurt from an information overload, I had a shower then got ready for bed, it was just gone 11pm now.

I gave Carlos one more try but he still was going through to voice mail. I wondered if he had changed his mind. My life was pretty complicated. I couldn't blame him if he wanted to steer clear.

I lay down in bed, trying to think clearly, when I thought about what my mom had told me about her wanting both me and my sister I started crying. It was so sad to think what could of been... It was tragic.

As I let all my emotion out in to my pillow I heard a tiny tap on my window. First thought that sprang to my mind was Dale. He often did that but not this late, as I turned around I saw the most handsome face... Carlos!

I opened the window up.

"what are you doing here?" I whispered to him as he crawled in through the gap.

"I drove down to be with you... I'm sorry.. Its crazy, but... I needed to see you again Bailey" he said then kissed me.

Our kiss got sexy very quickly, we didn't talk, we just enjoyed eachother. I ended up on my bed as Carlos lay on top of me, he smelt so good.

His tongue swept in mine like it belonged there. My heart ached away.

He pulled away and looked lovingly in to my eyes, his beautiful big brown kind eyes looked so honest. I felt myself falling so hard for him so quickly.

"why did you come here?" I whispered as I scattered kisses all over his face as he still lay on me.

"I couldn't keep away Bailey. I don't want to be apart from you" he hushed.

"are you staying over?" I asked, my eyes full of hope.

he nodded, "I've got to get up at four to get to LA for work though" he said with a smile.

"4? Your going to be exhausted Los" I said rubbing my hand across his perfect face.

"its worth it Bailey-Grace" was all he said then began kissing me again.

after that night, it became the done thing that Carlos would drive from LA to San Diego each evening after filming and sneak up to my room, he always left at 4am to be back in time for work.

We were inseparable! we adored each other! we made love every night, We talked about everything about each other. I felt so completely in love with him. I pushed all thoughts of my sister to the back of my mind, it haunted me at night, but Carlos helped to take my mind off of everything.

3 weeks went by like that, my dad left for Japan. Carlos and I shared a beautiful secret romance that my mom knew nothing about. on Sundays I would drive up to LA with him. It was perfect! The only draw back was Carlos still thought I was 19.

The time eventually came for Dale to meet Carlos with my hours I was about to spend singing for my life in a real life studio...


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you got everything?" Dale asked me as he closed the boot of his car.

"Dale we are only going for one night" I laughed.

"I just don't want this messed up because you've forgotten to pack your lucky scrunchie or something" he mocked.

"scrunchie? I don't even wear scrunchies" I giggled. I was very over excited.

Today was the day that Dale and I were going to LA to spend the entire day in a recording studio. Dale had blagged me a night in Carlos' arms. He had printed off a permission slip from uni. My mom willingly signed it believing it to be a real field trip.

"don't act like a loser in front of Carlos" I said to Dale on the drive up there.

"oh thanks a bunch Bailey-Grace" he said shaking his head.

I laughed then scruffed his blonde hair up on his head.

"how's it going with this guy then?" Dale probed.

"amazing... I'm in love, total love with him Dale!" I beamed.

"is he in love with you though?" Dale asked glancing at me.

"I hope so... Be nice to him Dale!" I warned.

"course I'm going to be nice, Bailey you can hit the big time time hanging around with these people" he said.

I frowned at him "I hope you don't think that's why I'm doing this... Carlos can't stand people like that, his ex used him as a stepping stone, I certainly would never do the same! I would rather work at hooters forever" I moaned.

"alright bai', I was only saying, no need to trip out on me" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him but let it go, we had a fun drive to Carlos' house, I was so pumped for today, by the time we arrived at the house I was borderline hysterical with excitement.

I knocked on Carlos' door loudly when we did arrived, he answered it and I jumped up in to him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "hey baby... I missed you" I said kissing him.

Carlos held me tightly and joined in with my kiss, I smoothed my thumb across his hair, he had cut it not long ago but it was getting long again.

"Bailey I missed you!" He said scattering me with little kisses over my face.

"Hm Hmmm" Dale said in the background still stood at the door.

I loosened my leg hold on Carlos and he eased me down on to my two feet, I felt his erection I had given him as I slid down his body. We gave each other a little grin on our small sexual encounter.

"sorry Dale... Los this is my very good friend Dale... Dale this is Carlos, my boyfriend" I beamed. Never getting tired of saying the boyfriend word.

The two boys shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"we are just waiting for James then we can get going, Dale I can show you your room" Carlos smiled.

"how come James is coming?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to Carlos' guest room.

"he is fascinated by you" Carlos said casually.

I furrowed my eyebrows, James was a bit annoying, any Sunday I was in LA with Carlos he would make an appearance. He would constantly ask me to check songs over. It was fun the first Sunday but last week he had me go over an entire album then asked me to play piano. I was flattered but I just wanted to be with Los.

"this is your room Dale... The bathroom is just there Carlos said pointing in the direction of the ensuite "make yourself at home" he added.

Carlos then turned to me "shall I show you your room Miss Preston?" He smirked.

"oh please do sir" I said playing along, Carlos patted my ass as we went in to his beautiful room with the four poster bed, he kicked the door shut then pulled me down on to the bed with him. I lay on top of him feeling breathless. He was too much for me, too perfect! His face, his body, his eyes... His smile. Just everything about him I absolutely adored.

"I really did miss you last night" Carlos whispered.

Last night was the rare night that Carlos didn't come to San Diego for the night.

"how much did you miss me?" I smiled. Carlos took my hand and placed it on his cock which felt like it was made from marble.

"that much" he said with a grin.

"holy shit Los... Your made from stone or something!" I teased.

Carlos smiled "come here" he whispered, and pulled my face towards his and kissed me softly.

His lips were amazing, I was the luckiest person on the planet to have him in my life.

"Bailey-Grace you are the answer to every prayer I've ever spoken" Carlos said looking at me for the small moment he stopped his kisses.

I looked back at him, not knowing how I should reply to the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me.

I rolled off of Carlos' body and lay stomach down next to him on his bed. I entwined one our hands together, his palm was warm.

"I've never felt like this before Los" I said honestly, my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest as it ached away for the man I held hands with.

"nor have I" he replied, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. "my mom told me Bailey, that once you fall in love for the first time there is no going back... No escaping it. She said the feeling just won't go" Carlos added, his voice sounding husky and gorgeous.

"every day I'm with you is the best day of my life Los" I smiled.

"I'm addicted to you Bailey-Grace" Carlos replied then kissed me slowly. his hand gently smoothed across the side of my face as our lips shared another magical moment together.

My hand lay rested on Carlos' chest, he had a shirt on but I could still feel his heart beating so fast for me.

The doorbell rang downstairs, I groaned as it meant I had to break my kisses from Carlos.

"lets make you a star shall we?!" Carlos said beaming with pride at me.

We made our way downstairs hand in hand, Dale was sat at the table in the kitchen, I sat next to him while Carlos answered the door to James.

"hey Bailey!" He said as he bounded in.

"hi James, this is my friend Dale, he is a pianist and writes his own music" I said with a smile trying to fob Dale on to James.

It appeared to work. Dale loved talking piano so he was happy chatting with James.

Carlos drove us up to the studio, I sat in the front with him.

"I have a little surprise for you later Bailey" Carlos said with a smile as he drove.

"I'm not keen on surprises Los" I said softly.

"you will like this one... I promise baby" he replied.

I smiled at him. I trusted Carlos 100%. The thing that scared me the most is that one of these days some bright spark will think it is a good idea to surprise me with my birth mom.

"I can't wait then" I answered with a grin, and took his hand as he drove.

The nerves set in as soon as Carlos parked his car up. I felt a bit sick as my stomach curdled "what if I'm no good?" I said to my group of boys as we walked up to the studio.

"Bailey you will be fine" Carlos said wrapping an arm around me, then taking it away.

"what's wrong?" I asked feeling his rejection like a bee sting.

"we aren't public yet huh" he simply replied with a smile. "you nervous?" He asked.

"is it that obvious" I giggled.

Carlos took me by the wrist stopping me in my tracks just out side the studio. James and Dale walked past us and in to the building.

I looked up at Carlos. I bit my lip trying to hide my nerves.

"take a deep breath Bailey-Grace" he said smiling away at me.

I did suck in a huge breath then let it out.

"I'm scared" I admitted.

"don't be! Your completely amazing" he reassured me.

"I need a cigarette!" I sighed.

"no you don't" Carlos insisted. "think of your voice!"

I gulped down my fear. "come on then" I replied holding my hand out to push the door open.

The building inside was very modern, Carlos knew where he was going, I presumed James and Dale must already be there.

Carlos led me to a stair well and encouraged me up one flight of stairs. He then introduced me to a man named Lee who was the senior producer. This was the man who was going to make my musical dreams a reality.

I relaxed slightly now I was here. It wasn't as scary as I first thought. There were two rooms we had the use of, one filled with instruments and the other a sound booth in which I would sing my heart out in.

I had given Lee precise instruction on how I wanted things to sound and go. I think he thought I was big headed and a wannabe diva but I just wanted things perfect!

After a couple of hours I had recorded my voice for 4 songs. I came out of my booth to have a break. "how are you finding it?" Carlos asked me.

"a complete mind fuck!" I smiled. "what do you think of my voice?" I asked knowing I didn't have the best singing voice in the world but it wasn't the worst.

Carlos smiled "its great Bailey" he said and kissed my nose.

"it needs training" James then interrupted.

I appreciated his honesty but hearing it put so bluntly deflated my confidence.

"she is doing great for her age" Dale said defending me.

I scowled at him to shut the fuck up about my age. I saw Dales eyes widen as he realised his mistake. "I mean there is plenty of time for improvement huh Bailey" he then added.

I just nodded.

"well I thought you sounded amazing" Carlos said pulling me down to sit on his lap for a break. He kissed my neck, making goosebumps appear on my skin.

As the day went on I had more and more disagreements with Lee about how my songs should sound. He insisted that he knew best and it was his job to make them the best they could be. I think he was just doing it because our personalities clashed. He found me irritating and I felt I could do a better job left to my own devises.

Dale could see I was getting pissed off. He avoided the situation by nipping out to the local sandwich bar.

I listened back to a track that had just been put together. My vocals had been doctored which pissed me off but I didn't like the arrangement of the song. To save an arguement I just said it was great, but James then stuck his own opinion in.

"Bailey is that what you would of done with the song he asked in front of Lee.

"no" I replied honestly. "I would of had a slower beat and the bridge needs work"

Lee rolled his eyes "I'm not being funny but this is what I've been given to work with Bailey... This is your voice, your music, all I do is put it together" he argued. "I'm not a miracle worker" he added.

"what?... What the fuck is that meant to mean?" I snapped.

"I've put the music together like that to help the vocals out" he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"to help the vocals out? So your saying I can't sing?" I challenged.

"I'm not at liberty to make opinionated comments on artists singing abilities" Lee then said.

I felt fit to explode. I looked at Carlos "can I sing?" I asked him.

"yes you can sing, I think Lee is going above his payroll here by making comments like that" Carlos argued.

I looked at James. "James? Tell me the truth" I said now getting a bit tearful.

James sighed. "lets go grab a coffee huh" he said then pulled me away to the studio exit.

My water works truly started then. I felt ridiculous. I sat at a small round table in a large cafeteria, James handed me a coffee and sat down.

"am I that bad?" I sniffed.

"honestly? ... No, your not that bad. You can sing Bailey but you do need a lot of work. before you get more upset I want you to listen to me... You are a very very talented musician, I personally think you would be making a huge mistake by trying to bypass that to do something as mundane as singing!" He said.

"I love singing though" I replied wiping my eyes.

"so... continue to love singing. look! I know Carlos has spent a shit load of money on today for you, and I also know that he is never going to say your not good enough to sing on an album... He is crazy about you. But in my experience if I was a record company that had just received those demo's in the post I wouldnt bat an eyelid at you! there is nothing in them that would make you stand out... But Bailey if you went back in that studio right now and recorded some instrumentals with you on the violin then you will stand out miles from that crowd... Trust me!" He finished.

I stayed silent for a while in a bid to stop my tears. "my dad always said I was better than David Garrett" I chuckled.

"how will you ever know if your dad is right if you don't try?" James replied.

"thanks James" I sniffed.

"its okay ya know, Bailey I find you entrancing, what you can do with an instrument in your hands is almost out of this world... You need to show that skill off. Being honest with you I'm a bit of a stalker, I think I've watched all your you tube uploads a thousand times over, I can't get over how good you are." He smiled.

"really? .. Fuck... Thanks James. I will have to show you my Americas got talent audition I did a couple of years ago, my mom and dad made me do it but I didn't get through to live finals" I admitted.

James laughed "I will check that out, that show is dumb anyway, your brilliant at what you do best Bailey-Grace" he said then picked my coffee up and stood up. "come on we have 4 hours left to make some amazing music" he grinned.

I got up and followed him back to the studio. James had a word with Lee and told him what was now going to happen. We eventually got a lot done. I still used some of Dales music he had composed but I did a few pieces of intricate classical music too just to show off what I can do.

I was happy with what Lee had done in the end. But I went away from that studio feeling that James had done the right thing in telling me the truth. Carlos still just beamed from ear to ear with pride.

Carlos dropped James off at his own beautiful home then handed Dale the keys to his house and just left him there in suburbia. Dale said he would jump in the pool, but he seemed fine to be left alone

"are you ready for your surprise?" Carlos asked me.

I felt nervous "yep!" I said with a smile.

Carlos kissed me then put his car in gear and began driving off towards something I had no idea about...


	12. Chapter 12

"where are we going?" I asked after only a few minutes down the road.

Carlos just smiled at me not saying a word.

"your evil Los" I joked.

"I'm not evil... You will like it, its romantic" he said dropping a hint.

I grinned at him. " I like romance"

"I know you do" he chuckled. "you did well today, are you disappointed about the outcome?" He asked.

"a little" I replied honestly.

"don't be Bailey... Trust me everything you touch will soon turn to gold" he said softly.

"I love you Carlos" I replied.

Carlos smiled and took my hand.

"I'm looking forward to spending the night with you tonight in your big bed" I said running my other hand up his strong arm that held on to me.

"me too... I won't want to let you go in the morning Bailey Grace." He said as he pulled up. "well we are here" he said. "Stay there a minute" he added then got out the car.

Carlos walked around to the trunk of his car, got something out then walked back. "put this on" he said handing me a black long sleeved shirt.

I looked at him funny but slipped it over my vest I had on.

"Los what's going on?" I asked.

"we are going to watch the sunset" he replied then got out the car again and walked round to open my door.

I stepped out the car.

"Los sunset isn't for ages yet?" I stated totally confused.

"I know, but we have to walk to the sunset Bailey Grace" he smiled. "are your pumps comfy?" He then asked looking at my feet.

"yeh?" I replied.

"good!" he smiled.

"Carlos why have you dressed me in black?" I asked as he took my hand and began walking down a narrow lane.

"to hide from the helicopters" he replied

"helicopters? What the fuck... Where are we going?" I laughed.

"to Hollywood" he replied excitedly.

"what? Los we are in Hollywood!" I replied now really confused.

"look over there" he said beaming his incredible smile at me.

I looked to where he said and saw the huge HOLLYWOOD sign. It looked miles away from where we were.

"you are joking?" I replied now I realised what he was intending for us to do.

He shook his head. "nope... Hope you can climb fences" he laughed.

"you are insane" I shrieked out with a laugh.

"na, I'm not that much of a rebel" he joked, "I have a friend of a friend, who knows a guy, that knows a guys cousin!" He then rambled out.

"what?" I giggled.

"in other words I can get us to the sign... Not quite legally, but not quite illegally either" he smirked.

"oh my God... Carlos this is mental" I said in total awe of my amazing boyfriend.

"Bailey-Grace I'm going to give you the world one day, but I'm starting off easy with the Hollywood sign" he said and kissed me on the cheek as we walked.

"I can't believe we are doing this! Los are we going to get in to trouble? Have you done this before?" I asked.

Carlos stopped walking and took both of my hands in his. "I've never done this before and we might get in to a little bit of trouble if the wrong people catch us." He said smiling.

I looked up in to his beautiful brown eyes, his cheeky handsome face beamed at me. The wind blew my hair in front of eyes, Carlos swept it away behind my ear for me. He then tilted my chin up and kissed me.

"come on we are on a time scale" he smiled as he broke away and pulled me by just the one hand towards the sign in the distance.

It wasn't an easy task to get to where Carlos wanted us to get. My feet ached and I was exhausted.

"Carlos I feel like a mountain goat!" I said as I clung on to his hand for dear life as we walked up something that I'm pretty sure we should of had some proper climbing equipment for.

"it will be worth it I promise Bailey" he laughed. he wasn't out of breath at all.

"I think I need to start going to the gym" I joked.

"did you want to sit down for a bit?" He asked.

"I thought we were on a time scale" I said as I stood still.

"we are but I don't want you dead" he chuckled.

"no I will carry on" I replied taking in a deep breath.

"that's my girl!" Carlos chuckled and gripped my hand tight as we carried on walking.

It took forever to reach the sign, it was huge. I didn't realise it was as big as it was.

Carlos sat me down, we were next to the Y in Hollywood, I touched it with pride. I couldn't figure out how Carlos had managed to get us up here with out getting caught, but he seemed relaxed enough as he rested his head on my shoulder and held my hand.

"are you ready for the most beautiful sunset Bailey-Grace?" He asked.

"I am so ready!" I chuckled, then shivered with cold as the cool evening air blew through mount Lee as we sat apon it.

"baby sit here if your cold" Carlos said, patting the small patch of grass inbetween his legs. I did move and sit there, I felt instantly warmer as I lay my back against Carlos' warm chest and he wrapped his gorgeous strong arms around me.

"here we go!" He whispered in my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

We both watched in silence as the sun, that now shone red disappeared behind the amazing view of LA that Carlos had given me the gift of.

"its beautiful Los" I said as I felt him kiss my neck.

"your beautiful Bailey-Grace" Carlos whispered to me.

"this can never be topped can it, this is the most romantic thing that is going to happen in my life" I smiled entwining my fingers in to Carlos'

"I will always try my hardest to top this baby" Carlos said and kissed my neck again. "the sunset wasn't the only thing I wanted to show you up here" he said softly.

"really?" I replied turning my head to the side to look at his face.

"just watch and wait" Carlos said looking out to the view.

As the night sky grew dark, I watched on as one by one the street lights of Los Angeles turned on. It was so pretty, we could see the twinkle of car lights move around. Peoples homes lit streets up in pretty lines, buildings shone. Soon enough the sky was dark, and Carlos and I looked down at the the prettiest view of California I had ever seen.

"its beautiful Carlos... Thankyou for letting me share this with you" I said snuggling myself in to him as the night air grew colder.

"I want to share everything with you Bailey... I wanted to show you this for a specific reason though" he said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"what's the reason then?" I asked.

"your so beautiful Bailey... Beautiful and talented, I know things didn't go as you wanted them to today but you need to know how amazing you are because I don't think you believe in yourself enough." He said looking at me then looked out to the view ahead of us.

"Bailey take a good look out there... Hollywood is waiting for you... The world is waiting for you! Its yours for the taking Bailey-Grace" he whispered then kissed my cheek.

I sat emotionally stunned for a moment, I was blown away that someone cared about me and believed in me as much as he did.

I turned my body and kissed him slowly. He joined in, brushing his immaculate soft lips against mine.

"since when did you get so romantic Los?" I whispered to him as once again.I got lost in his eyes which now shone in the moonlight.

"since the day I fell in love with you Bailey-Grace" he whispered back.

"you love me?" I asked, now once again a borderline emotional wreck

"I love you" he replied. "I'm so in love with you it hurts" he added resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you too baby" I said, feeling so elated that the man of my dreams felt the same way as I did about him.

We sat up on mount Lee for a while, kissing and hugging. Taking in the view, "tomorrow morning we will get things rolling and send a load of those demo's out to record companies" Carlos said. "I want to help you as much as I can Bailey"

"Carlos I'm not sure what to say to you... I'm so overwhelmed by everything... You're amazing Los" I finished.

"don't speak too soon" he chuckled. "we have to get down this mountain in the dark or we won't get back in time for our first night in my bed" he added.

I laughed nervously at the thought of our decent. "how did you organise this Carlos?" I asked.

"that's for me to know and you to find out" he chuckled, "but our time is almost up! You ready to be a mountain goat again" he smiled.

"nothing will keep me from my night with you Los" I smiled.

We made our way slowly down...


	13. Chapter 13

When we finally did get back to Carlos' house it was fairly late. Dale was in bed already.

"you okay" Carlos asked pulling a leafy twig out of my hair.

"I'm fine" I smiled. I had managed to escape death getting down mount Lee, But I tripped, slipped and fell the last 2 metres down and landed in a bush, I had scraped my knee on the rock surface as I landed.

"has your knee stopped bleeding now" Carlos asked looking me over properly now we stood in his well lit house.

"its fine baby, its only a scrape" I insisted as I looked at my knee. "not sure how I will explain that to my mom though" I smiled. "I think I will have to wear trousers until it goes"

"did you want to grab a shower and... Un-twig your self?" Carlos chuckled as he pulled a bramble out of my hair this time.

"I think that's a good idea!" I giggled.

I went to go upstairs but Carlos grabbed my hand. "I love you Bailey" he smiled.

My heart pounded in my chest. "I love you too Los... I won't be a minute" I replied then went and grabbed my shower.

Once I was done I got dressed in to my bed shorts and vest. I towel dried my hair, it had already begun springing up in little curls and waves as it dried. I went downstairs to find Carlos sat at his table in front of his laptop.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "what you up to?" I asked softly, feeling tired.

"just downloaded your demo's and sent it to a few labels for you" he smiled.

"I thought we were doing that in the morning?" I replied.

"I thought it would be nice to have a lay in together and not have to get out of bed until its time for you to go" he said tilting his head and looking up at me with a smile.

"sounds amazing!" I replied as I shifted round and sat next to him at his dining table.

Carlos busied himself for sometime sending my music to record labels. My dad would be proud of him if he knew how much he was trying to help me become a star by playing the violin.

Carlos eventually clicked on the X in the corner of the email account and yawned. I chuckled at his home screen picture. It was of him and his brothers.

"you lot are insane" I declared looking at Carlos in the picture as his little brother was giving him a piggy back.

"that was taken a few months ago in Miami" Carlos smiled as he looked at the picture.

"...Los, I think I'm going to try and contact my sister" I said. I had been thinking about it for a while now. I couldn't go through my entire life wondering what kind of person she is.

Carlos nodded. "I was wondering when you would say that" he replied giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"how do I do it? What do I possibly say to her?" I asked feeling emotional just talking about it.

"have you been on the website that Dale found her on?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"do you want to?" Carlos said moving the laptop towards me.

"if I do this then there is no taking it back again" I whispered. Staring at the picture of Carlos and his brothers on the screen.

Carlos didn't reply, he didn't want to sway my thoughts, he knew it was important that I made this decision on my own.

I took in a deep breath then loaded up the internet explorer. Dale had told me what the website was called. I typed it in the search engine.

'MISSING YOU.S.A'

It loaded up and I clicked on adoptions.

It asked me to type in my date of birth, which obviously I couldn't do correctly as Carlos would notice I was two years younger than I said I was. It was easy work though as I knew my birth parents names, so that was all I typed in.

The search results came up with one positive match.

I clicked on the link and Gabrielle's profile popped up.

"oh my god" I said as I clapped eyes on her picture.

"wow!... She really does look just like you Bailey" Carlos said from the side of me, he placed his hand on my leg and gave it a squeeze. "you ok?" He asked.

I nodded to say yes. Not sure that if I tried to speak then some tears might escape at the same time.

Gabrielle had blonde hair just like me, hers was slightly shorter, her face was identical to mine, not even I could tell the difference between us.

"what does the profile say about her?" Carlos asked scrolling down.

"read it out" I replied, standing up briefly to grab a tissue from the side board in the kitchen.

"ok" Carlos answered then cleared his throat, he also took my hand as I sat back down and wiped away some of the tears that refused to stay locked away.

"hi! My name is Gabrielle. I am looking for my biological mother, Teresa Joyce. My biological father, Thomas baker and my twin sister who was separated from me shortly after birth." He read out for me.

"is that it?, that's all it says?" I asked now pulling the laptop to face me.

"well there is her credentials there" Carlos said pointing to another link.

"no!..." I said before he clicked on it revealing her date of birth. "Erm... She is in Delaware, I already know that." I said quickly.

"only other button is the contact button, Bailey-Grace" Carlos said in a whisper.

I looked at him. "click it!" I whispered back.

An email attachment popped up ready to send her a message.

"what do I say Los?" I asked.

"start with hi" Carlos replied with a smile.

We spent about an hour in front of the laptop trying to word the most important letter of my life, but I was fairly satisfied with the end result.

"hi Gabrielle, my name is Bailey-Grace Preston, I live in San Diego. A few weeks ago I found out I was adopted in Atlanta when I was 6 weeks old. it has taken me some time to find the courage to contact you, but I feel I need to know you. I have no desire to have any contact with my birth mother or biological father. finding all this out has been surreal for me, but I would love to hear back from you and to hear about your life. Love, Bailey-Grace x"

"are you happy with that?" Carlos asked.

"no" I laughed nervously. "but its the best its ever going to be" I admitted then pressed send with a deep breath.

"you've done the right thing baby" Carlos said.

I rubbed my face and yawned.

"come on sleepy head lets get you to bed" Carlos said as he scooped his arms under my legs and around my back and lifted me up. He carried me up the stairs while I kissed him.

Once in his bedroom Carlos gently layed me down on his bed. I pulled him down on top of me, he lifted my vest top up and kissed along my stomach. he made me feel like electric was firing through my veins.

My skin reacted to his kisses, as he exposed my breasts, he softly sucked on one of my nipples. He was sending ecstasy to every inch of my body.

I pulled his shirt up over his head, he was still caked in dirt, grit and sweat from our hike up to the HOLLYWOOD sign. the rusher within me couldn't contain the excitement on feeling his body still so filthy!

It was a dream come true to touch Carlos' sweat. The thought of that and having him actually doing what he was doing to my breasts almost made me Climax without me even getting out of my shorts.

My breathing became very staggered very quickly.

Carlos looked up "you okay" he asked with a smile.

"yeh!" I panted "your Carlos from BTR" I said laughing.

Carlos chuckled at my silliness. "and your a very dirty rusher!" Carlos said playing along, but his words almost caused my death.

"fuck me Los" I said giving him my sexy eyes.

Carlos stood up from the bed and removed his pants...


	14. Chapter 14

Carlos ran his hand up my naked thigh, I groaned out in pleasure. His touch on my skin was too good to be true.

We both sat on our knees, naked on his his bed. We had got caught up in yet another sexy kiss. Carlos' kisses rendered me useless. They were moreish... More delicious than chocolate!

His hand swept through my hair that was now filled with curls. I slowly layed down on the bed bringing my handsome man down with me.

I'm not sure what I found more sexual, actually having sex with Carlos or the bit just before as he lay on me naked. His hard erection sat between my legs, I could feel the tip of him tease me as he kissed my face.

Every now and again it would find its own way in, making my body contract with delight.

I ran my fingers along his spine as it dipped in contour with his body movements. His muscles turned me on, as did his soft smooth skin.

I groaned again as I felt his real effort to get inside me. This time he went in deep, making my eyes widen in pleasure as my body accommodated his hardness.

Carlos, rested his face against mine as his body moved with me. Tonight he felt hard and rough. Usually when he sneakily stayed at my house our sex was slow and gentle to minimise any noise. But he was quite clearly fucking me senseless right now.

Carlos was jolting my body forward with each thrust. I had to place one hand on the head board to stop me from moving further and further up the bed.

to have him act this way in me was new. I was used to gentle Carlos, but I was very much enjoying this hard core fucking session as he rammed his cock as far inside me as he could manage.

My body couldn't handle his love. I tilted my chin back trying to take control of my orgasm that threatened to explode from me, trying to think of something else so I wouldn't come so fast.

My mistake was in the chin tilt, as Carlos saw this as an invite to kiss my neck. As I felt his hot heavy breath on me I knew I was a goner.

A deep moan left my vocal chords, I felt Carlos grab my hip with his hand and thrust himself in me even further to add to my pleasure. His speed and hardness seemed too much for him to control and I soon felt him come inside me.

"holy. fucking. shit!" I breathed out heavily. Recovering from the best orgasm I had ever experienced in my life. I was sure I was close to hyperventilating.

Carlos chuckled as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. "that was... Wow!" He said, I could feel his chest rising and falling deeply with each breath he took to bring him self back under control.

Carlos and I kissed again, he still remained inside me. Now I wasn't sure, if it was the before, during or after that I found more sexual. I enjoyed every second of us sharing our bodies. I felt like my body was made for him.

"I'm gonna have to shower, I stink!" Carlos said kissing me on the cheek then getting up.

"oh you're bleeding Bailey!" Carlos, then said sounding slightly shocked. I noticed he had some of my blood on him. I looked down at myself.

With little shame I ran my hand over my privates, sure enough I was bleeding. "I'm not due on for ten days yet?" I said feeling embarrassed and confused.

Carlos had an ashamed look on his face. "I think I was a bit too rough with you then... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said sounding sad.

"you didn't hurt me Los!" I promised. "I'm fine, its hardly nothing at all" I said jumping up and going to the bath room to freshen up.

I got in to bed after and waited for Carlos to finish his shower. He crawled in with me, the smell of his body wash he used and his damp hair was gorgeous.

"you okay" he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I snuggled in to his chest, lost in the beautiful aroma that was coming from him.

"I'm fine... Absolutely shattered though" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Carlos kissing my forehead was the last thing I recalled before drifting off to sleep in his arms...

"Bailey... Bailey-Grace! Wake up lazy!" I heard from the side of me.

I opened my eyes, the day light streaming in stung them.

"what time is it?" I mumbled as I rubbed my hand over my face.

"just gone 8" he replied.

I looked up at Carlos and smiled, he was sat crossed legged on his bed next to me, he was grinning away.

"what are you up to now?" I teased.

"me? Nothing... Nothing at all" he said grinning even more, then looking down at the side of the bed, luring me in to look.

"what do you have down there?" I giggled sitting up and attempting a sneak peak.

Carlos laughed blocking my view. He pinned me down to the bed, holding both my arms down above my head by the wrist.

My chest heaved in and out with adrenalin.

"I have a present for you" he finally said as the intensity of how we were looking at each other got so strong.

Carlos loosened his hold on me. "I hope the present involves putting your penis in me" I joked feeling horny.

Carlos' eyes smiled at me as I sat up, but he shook his head, he then leaned down by the side of the bed and pulled a big box with an oversized ribbon attached to the top.

I recognised the box instantly, and felt my heart melt to what lay inside. It was a build-a-bear box.

Carlos put the box down on the bed. "I got this a few days ago but I had the outfit specially made by one of the girls on set" he smiled and gave me a kiss.

I beamed at him then pulled at the ribbon that was neatly tied to the handle of the box.

I opened it up and laughed as I saw what Carlos had done "its me!" I giggled pulling the fluffy white cat out. She was dressed in a hooters crop top and little shorts, she wore a silver necklace that said 'Rusher'

"do you like it?" Carlos asked.

"I love it!" I smiled, giving Carlos a kiss.

"I thought maybe she could sit at the end of your bed next to my one... Keep each other company" he replied.

My heart physically couldn't take any more of his romantic side, and I burst in to tears as I tried to reply with "I love you"

Carlos scooped me in to his arms. "your a silly thing Bailey-Grace" Carlos whispered as he soothed me. "don't cry baby".

"I'm... Sorry... You're just so nice... I'm not used to being loved... By... Someone as... Much as ...this" I sobbed out.

Carlos chuckled as he sway me from side to side in his arms.

"your my girl now Bailey-Grace, only thing you will feel from me is love" he replied which made me cry harder.

"I do have some other news" Carlos then added, sounding serious.

"what's that?" I asked feeling nervous.

"you have a reply to your email that we sent to your sister" Carlos said handing me his phone.

Because we used Carlos' laptop to Write the reply, it had used his email account, I stared at the phone before taking it slowly from him. Carlos had already opened up his mailbox. "have you read it?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"no" he replied softly.

I gulped down my nerves that felt like a fist in my throat and opened up the email from Gabrielle Edwards.

"Bailey-Grace! What a beautiful name. I can't believe I have finally found you! Its hard to know what to write. I live in Delaware. We were separated when I was 4 weeks old. My mom who adopted me sadly died when I was 11, which was when I found out I was adopted. I have been trying to find my real family ever since. Tell me about you. Please send a picture too, I have attached some of me to this email. I'm so pleased you contacted me. I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship! X x Gabi :-)" It said.

I clicked on the attachment, she had sent two. it loaded up a picture of Gabrielle sat in a garden on a sunny day. she was my complete double. The next picture had me in tears again, it was a picture of Gabrielle when she was younger, probably 8 or 9. She was hugging a woman who I presumed to be her adoptive mother.

"how sad that she lost her mom" I said to Carlos as he also looked at the pictures.

"it is sad" he agreed.

"just think, if that lady had of picked me to adopt then I wouldn't have a mom now" I said going through all the what ifs.

"well I'm sure she has a father that loves her still Bailey... Don't be sad... She sounds nice huh." Carlos added.

I clicked back to the email. "yeah she does, I like it that she said to be friends, friends sounds easier to come to terms with than ploughing straight in being sisters" I said.

"are you going to reply?" He asked.

"yeah I will... I will just grab my phone, I've got some nice pictures of me on there" I replied, then got up and plodded downstairs to get my purse where I left it on the table.

Dale must still be asleep, he wasn't down here, I grabbed my bag and went back upstairs.

I sat back on the bed and pulled my phone out of my bag, I had a few texts from my mom. "fuck... I should of called her yesterday" I said feeling bad.

I read the texts and my heart sank "oh" I sighed.

"what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"my dad was given an extension in Japan he is staying there for another 5 weeks" I said relaying the text my mom had sent.

"oh... That sucks... You okay?" Carlos asked.

I nodded. "yeah I'm fine... As long as I have you Los I'm going to be fine" I smiled.

"what are you going to reply to Gabrielle?" He then asked reminding me what I was doing.

I looked at my phone and the text my mom had sent about my dad.

"actually... I think I'm going to talk to my mom first. This is a big deal contacting my sister. I owe it to my mom to let her know what's going on properly" I replied.

"sounds like a smart choice Bailey-Grace" Carlos said giving me a kiss.

I snuggled back in to his amazing body, we snuggled back under the covers and once again I got lost in his kisses...


	15. Chapter 15

My mom was very supportive of me contacting my sister, I think deep down she was terrified for me, but she was pleased that we were now in contact.

The emails had been flying to and fro from Gabrielle and I. My life now was completely different to how it was a month or so ago, my dad was in Japan, I was adopted, I had my idol as my boyfriend and my uni work was taking a landslide, where as before I was a grade A student. Too much was happening in my life for something to not spiral out of control.

I hadn't heard anything from any record companies, Carlos said to not be too disheartened as it can take months. But at present it looked certain my future job description was going to be wearing a crop top and shorts.

It had been a couple of weeks since the night Carlos took me up to visit the Hollywood sign. He had finished filming now so he practically lived in my bedroom. My mom still had no clue that he made night time visits. The sex we shared only got better and our relationship got more intense the more we got to know each other.

"this is so soppy Bailey" Carlos chuckled as he read my diary sat on my bed.

I smiled at him. "you shouldn't be reading that shit, you should be helping me get this revision work finished... I'm going to completely flunk my exams Los!" I said throwing my pencil across the room.

"hey! Bailey come on... "he said now putting my fluffy pink diary down and wrapping his arms around me. "you're intelligent beyond belief Bailey-Grace, you know music inside out and your the most talented musician that university has seen... No possible way you will fail any of your exams" he said then kissed my cheek.

I let out a sigh, my head felt so busy, I was just about remembering to get dressed in the mornings. My exams had begun, I didn't feel I was doing great at them but Carlos was right, I was the best the university had. No way would I fail.

I gave Carlos a cheeky kiss then grabbed my purse and leaned out my open window to have a cigarette to calm myself down.

Carlos lay down on my bed. "Bailey... Do you think you just need to blow off a bit of steam" he asked as he crossed his arms over the back of his head.

"how do you mean?" I asked sitting on my window seat but aiming my smoke out the window. My mom would not take kindly to the knowledge that I smoked.

"well... I know we are kind of... secret, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me, it will do you good to relax and have some fun" he said with a kind smile.

"what kind of party?" I asked intrigued.

"well... Its my kind of party, its not really a party, just a gathering... To celebrate the end of filming, just the guys, take out, music and drinks" he said.

"the guys? All four of you in the same room at one time?" I asked in a daze.

Carlos laughed "yeah... And a few others, but I would love for you to be there with me"

I had never been in the company of all four of them as yet, the closest I got was on the first evening I went out with Carlos at Benedicks night club when I briefly met Logan and Kendall.

I hadn't seen them since, it was only James I had got to know fairly well.

"I would love to Los, is it at your house?" I asked.

"That's great, yes its at mine" he replied.

I put my cigarette out then climbed on to my bed, resting my body next to the most amazing man on the planet.

"it sounds like fun, I will have to come up with a reason to stay out though" I said.

"well I thought that might be the case so I was wondering... And this is a big wonder Bailey" he laughed. "That maybe the day after the party we could fly to Delaware to meet Gabrielle... How would you feel about that?" He asked softly.

I looked up to his face as we lay on my bed. He knew I did eventually want to meet my sister, the things I had learnt about her were great, she seemed really nice, she lived with her dad, she was also an only child. She loved animals, she had a little shih-tzu dog named Bilbo, she would send me lots of pictures of Bilbo. Gabrielle had lived in Delaware since she was adopted, her dad was a crop farmer. She did miss her mom terribly, the only thing that put me off Gabrielle was the fact she was still actively trying to find our birth mother.

I had stated from the first letter that I had no desire to be in contact with my real mom, Gabrielle respected my choice, but I felt that if she did find her then I would eventually get caught up in it all.

"I would love to meet her... Do you think she wants to meet me?" I asked with my voice shaking.

"only one way to find out" Carlos said with a smile.

"will you stay with me if she does meet me... I'm so scared" I admitted.

"course I will Bailey... I love you" he said trying to ease my nerves.

"if only you knew how much I loved you" I replied, running my hand over his chest.

That night I wrote my email to Gabrielle asking if she would like to meet. She said she would love to and gave me the address of the farm she lived on with her dad. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she wanted the same thing.

Carlos' party was the following Saturday, I had booked the day off from work and I had told my mom that I was going to Delaware to meet Gabrielle, I told her it was something I wanted to do alone. She was nervous, she also knew that my dad would never allow for me to travel that far from home on my own, if dad was here then he would of come with me.

Lucky for me he wasn't, or I would never of got my chance to go to what every rusher would kill to do... Attend a party with her 4 favourite men in the world.

The day of the party Carlos picked me up from Dales house, I doubted my moped would make it to Los Angeles.

Dale wished me luck for my meet up tomorrow with Gabrielle, he then hugged me goodbye. And I set off on a journey that by tomorrow will change my life completely.

"I always imagined that you guys lived in each others pockets, but its only James that drops in huh" I said to Carlos as he drove.

He raised his eyebrows.

"what?" I asked.

"its nothing really... I think you might find what the guys are really like, a bit odd... Because your a rusher" Carlos explained.

"what do you mean? you and James are really nice" I said giving my expert rusher opinion.

Carlos smiled "yeah we are all nice... I will pre warn you though. The reason we don't live in each others pockets is simple... James and Kendall hate each other." He said.

I turned and looked at Carlos in shock...


	16. Chapter 16

"Los did you want me to do anything, I feel awkward not helping" I said as I stood in the pool, with my arms crossed over the edge.

"no, Bailey honestly you're fine, I'm just straightening up, did you want another drink while you chill out in there?... I got the expensive champagne just for you! Every one else can have the cheap shit" Carlos said with a grin.

I laughed at him as I placed my hand over my eyes as a sun shade so I could see him better. "are you trying to get me drunk Los"

"no... Why would I want to do a thing like that?" He mocked.

"come in the pool and fuck me hard again Los" I said bluntly.

"hem Hemmm" I heard cough behind me, I turned to see an awkward looking James.

"sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything" he said as he walked in from the gate, he held hands with a blonde girl.

She had huge sunglasses on, and walked with a bad attitude shoved up her ass. She walked straight in through to the house to help herself to alcohol.

"that's Natalie by the way" James said looking slightly embarrassed that his date was a heinous bitch.

"she seems nice" Carlos chuckled. "why are you here so early?" He asked James.

"well I had nothing better to do, I met nat last night but she is a bit... Dim" he chuckled. "we ran out of things to say, so thought I would palm her off on to Bailey" James replied winking at me.

"thanks but no thanks" I giggled.

"was worth a shot... I wanted to ask you something actually" James said, to which I rolled my eyes not wanting to have to go through some random songs with him.

I climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me.

"well I'm just going to get changed, Bailey is relaxing James so don't annoy her please" Carlos said then walked off giving me a kiss on the lips. "don't let that girl drink all my champagne either" he added at the door, looking at Natalie who now sat in a sun lounger with a huge glass of the champagne that I was meant to drink, and the bowl of plastic fruit on her lap that lived as a decorative piece on Carlos' dining table.

I sat at the edge of the pool dipping my feet back in the water. "so what did you want help with now James?" I sighed.

"nothing really... Not like with a song... But I was just a bit confused" James replied getting his phone out of his pocket.

"confused about what?"I asked, as james sat down next to me.

"well I watched the Americas got talent audition you said about" James said looking over to Natalie who was currently rubbing a plastic apple on her shorts ready to eat. James chuckled at her. He pressed play on his phone and placed it in front of me to watch.

It was my Americas got talent audition. I chuckled at it, and went a bit red as I watched myself walk on the stage.

"hello darling, what's your name?" Sharon Osbourne said to me as I stood on the stage.

"Bailey-Grace Preston" I replied shyly.

"how old are you Bailey-Grace?" Sharon asked.

"15" I replied.

"and what have you come to show us today?" She asked.

"I'm going to play the violin" I smiled as I took it out of my case.

"that's brilliant Bailey-Grace... Show us what you can do" she said in her caring voice.

I went on to play a beautiful piece of music that most professionals found a challenge, I got a standing ovation and every judge said yes.

The you tube clip ended.

"what's confusing about that?" I asked James.

"the title of the clip" James replied.

I looked at his phone again, the title of the clip said 'Americas got talent auditions 2011-Mozart girl'. I rolled my eyes, surely whoever posted that on could of picked a better name for me than Mozart girl!

I looked at James confused, I didn't have a clue what he was going on about.

"I don't get it?" I said to James smiling.

"okay... How about in 2011 you walked on that stage and said 'hi I'm Bailey Grace and I'm 15'. Does that explain my confusion?" James said.

Sick filled my stomach as James now knew my real age.

"I.. I.. Are... Are you going to tell him?" I asked quietly, close to tears.

"I was hoping that you were going to say the date was wrong, your really just 17?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Bailey, Carlos could get in to a lot of trouble if people find out you are sleeping together" he said.

"I know... But no one will find out... James please, I'm begging, don't tell him"

"I'm not going to tell him, but maybe stop the over night visits to your bedroom Bailey, if your mom caught him in bed with you... Well it doesn't bear thinking about. It would ruin his career huh" James said.

I hadn't even thought of that, I just presumed I would get shouted at but things could turn ugly if my mom and dad wanted to make a point, and Carlos was a lot older than me...

"I'm 18 in 4 months. I was going to tell him then" I whispered.

James nodded. "I'm surprised you have kept it from him for so long... He isn't stupid Bailey"

"what would he do if I told him right now?" I asked.

James shrugged. "I've no idea... Its only a number, he does love you Bailey. But we are warned about young girls, obviously we have a lot of them chasing after us." He explained.

"I know... I was one of them huh" I said in a whisper.

"don't be sad... Just keep your voice down when you say things like 'come in the pool and fuck me hard again Los' " he chuckled.

"your a good friend James" I said with a smile.

"and you owe me one, so that means I can pick your musical brain whenever I like" he said giving me his amazing smile.

"seems fair I guess... James why don't you and Kendall get along?" I asked. Carlos wouldn't tell me. He just rolled his eyes in the car when he said they hated each other.

"Los told you about that then?" James replied.

"yeah... I thought you were really good friends all four of you?... You seem fine when your doing interviews" I said.

"interviews are terrible, its a complete act... The dude is a total idiot!" James replied.

"why? What happened between you two?"

James exhaled a big breath of air from his lips. "we just don't get along, a personality clash, he thinks I'm full of myself, the first time I met him he made some wise ass comment to me. Its just got worse since then. He likes to think he is big time rush... Honestly the band would be a lot better with out him in it"

"fuck James! Don't say that! I would never want you guys to split up" I said shocked at this information I was finding out.

James shrugged "the guy is an ass" he said bluntly.

"he seemed nice to me" I said honestly. "how do you survive going on tour and filming the show if you don't get along?" I asked.

"I just stay away from him, if you watch some interviews back you will pick up easily on the rift we have... I enjoy to nit pick at him when he can't respond properly" James said laughing.

I felt gutted on hearing all this, it was crushing my fuzzy, fluffy thoughts and fantasies I had over them all.

"I think your date is hungry" I said looking at Natalie who was now inspecting the fruit to see if any of it was edible.

"she isn't bright, but she sure is hot!" James said standing up.

I rolled my eyes,

I didn't want to hear that coming out from one of my idols.

"I'm going to grab a shower and get ready for the party" I replied to James.

"okay... Bailey, maybe you should think about telling Los the truth sooner rather than later" James then said.

I smiled at him "I will think about it James" I replied.

When I returned downstairs from my shower the house was full of people I didn't know, I felt very uneasy, I was dressed very casual but some of the girls were done up to the nines.

I had managed to give myself a beach babe look, my hair fell in soft waves and my shorts and vest showed off my Californian tan.

Carlos had said that that it was just a gathering but this was a full on party, I couldn't see Los anywhere, even James had disappeared.

I went in to the kitchen which was crowded, I opened the fridge up to find my champagne. Carlos had stuck a bit of paper on it saying "I belong to Bailey-Grace" I smiled at it but I grabbed a soda.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and had a look at the people Carlos had invited. I noticed Logan in the corner, he had a brunette next to him.

they were laughing and joking with a group of people, I wondered who the brunette was, as far as I was aware it was only Kendall that had a girlfriend... Well Carlos aswell. I guess it was easy for them all to grab dates for parties.

The brunette walked over to the fridge and opened it up, scanning it for alcohol content. She looked at the note on my champagne. "who is Bailey-Grace?" She asked her large group of friends.

"Carlos' new fuck buddy" Logan replied bluntly. Obviously Logan didn't recognise me from the first time we were introduced.

I stood quietly sipping at my soda, listening in to the conversation about myself.

"oh I didn't know he was on to a new one, I was hoping he would get back with Scarlett" another girl with blonde hair said.

"yeah I miss Scarlett... his new one is a rusher though so it won't last" Logan said to which I frowned.

"why do you say that?" I found myself asking, my blood boiled!

Everyone turned to look at me, still Logan didn't recognise me.

"cause its dumb dating a rusher, he even met her on twitter, how sad is that, talk about desperate times!" Logan replied.

"ya" said the blonde "before Carlos knows it she will be trying to fuck the other three... They are all the same" she continued.

My mouth fell slightly open. truthfully as a hardcore rusher, Carlos had always been my favourite, and I admit I was totally blown away by the other three and spent hours fantasising about all four of them, but now I was in the position I was, actually dating Carlos, there was no way in hell I would try my luck seducing the other three.

"so rushers are off limits" I asked intrigued by this ridiculous way of thinking.

"no, but its just asking for trouble. I'm fully prepared for her to grab my cock tonight" Logan replied with a laugh.

"most rushers are little whores anyway, how did Carlos get chatting on twitter to her" Logans brunette asked.

"I think she gave him a sob story, he took it hook line and sinker" Logan laughed. How the hell was this guy my second favourite, James just got promoted to second, leaving Kendall third and Logan in 4th.

"I take it Scarlett isn't coming tonight then said a man with black hair to Logan.

"I doubt it," said the blonde. "Carlos was silly to let her go... He won't get better than that now" she said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Carlos walked in the kitchen, he smiled at me.

"there you are!" He said and nabbed my soda from me swigging at it.

"Los where is your rusher I've been hearing so much about?" said Logans brunette.

On that note, before Carlos could reply, I strutted my sexy rusher ass over to the fridge and grabbed my champagne, I stuck the note which said 'I belong to Bailey-Grace' on Carlos' chest with a small slap. I then poured myself a big glass out and walked out the room.

"fuck!" Was the only thing I heard come from Logans mouth as I left him and his idiot possy behind...


	17. Chapter 17

"Bailey wait up!" Carlos called as I walked my way out to the garden.

I stopped in my tracks and turned. Tears were ready to burst out from me.

"what was all that about huh?" Carlos asked pulling me in to his arms.

Logan then walked up to us "Bailey-Grace I'm so sorry" he said.

"what did you say to her?!" Carlos snapped.

"I didn't realise she was-... Shit I'm really sorry, I didn't mean that" Logan said as Carlos held me in his arms.

I shook my head at Logan, all these years I had worshipped the ground he walked on, I was so disappointed in him. It hurt so bad.

"he said that it was desperate times that you decided to go after me on twitter" I said to Carlos. "apparently I sold you my sob story... You know what Logan?!" I screamed now turning to him, tears flooding down my face. "I used to adore you, I used to think that you were grounded and nice, and that you were actually grateful to your fans, but you're nothing but a fucking fraud!" I shouted. People were now staring at me. Carlos looked disgusted with his friend.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that" Logan said looking at Carlos.

I came out of Carlos' arms. "you know what else Logan?! You ARE an ass!" I said then buried my head in Carlos once again.

"your a complete tool Logan, you know exactly what she is going through right now" Carlos said, it sounded echoey to me as I had my head so close to his chest.

"I didn't realise who she was man" Logan pleaded.

Carlos placed his hand on my head, smoothing my hair back. "just get out of here, I don't want to see your face again tonight" he said.

Logan looked at me with an apologetic face, it was too late though he had already shown his true colours.

Carlos led me over to his patio table. "sit down Bailey... Did you want me to tell everyone to go?" He asked.

I looked up at him with teary eyes. "of course I don't want you to do that" I sniffed.

Carlos pulled the other chair out and sat down. He was quiet, I felt bad for him, I had made a scene and ruined his party.

"fuck it I'm done with this, Bailey I'm so sorry" he said then got up and pretty much told everyone to get out.

After several minutes he came back and sat down. He had brought with him what was left of my champagne bottle and topped my glass up.

"baby I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Bailey don't say sorry to me, I wanted you to get to know everyone, I'm sorry that this entire evening happened, I just wanted you to unwind a bit... Have some fun... Now look what's happened" he said watching as a few people remained in his house gathering up their belongings.

"its not your fault, It was my own for asking him for an explanation... I should of kept my mouth shut, I knew he didn't realise it was me"

Carlos sighed and kissed me on my cheek. "I like you being a rusher Bailey" he smiled.

"maybe you should go solo" I joked. "its only you worth knowing" I said with a deep breath.

"hey I hope that doesn't apply to me!" James said as him and Natalie came and sat with us.

"no your okay I guess" I joked. "how come you survived getting thrown out?" I said to James, Natalie was looking at her manicured nails.

"we were in the bathroom" James said with a wink, I looked at Natalie again who was now rubbing her jaw. I suspected James had found her something she could finally put in her mouth.

"great!" Carlos said sarcastically.

"what kind of party is this?" Kendall then said looking around as he walked up, arriving fashionably late. He had a dark haired girl attached to his hand.

"Logan ruined it by being a jack ass!" Carlos replied.

"oh really... Fuckin sucks!" Kendall replied.

I noticed James' face now looked tense that Kendall was in the same breathing air as him. He didn't want to participate in a conversation that Kendall was involved in.

"you know Bailey, right?" Carlos said to Kendall gesturing to me.

"yeah course, how's things Bailey? I hear your making a big step tomorrow. Are you nervous?" He asked pulling one of the chairs out for him to sit down, he pulled his girlfriend on to his lap.

"so nervous!" I replied with a smile.

"I hope it goes well" Kendall said smiling, his dimples almost killed me. I noticed his girlfriend elbow him gently in the chest.

Kendal chuckled. "sorry, I forgot my manners, Bailey-Grace this is Natalia.

A giggle left the mouth of James' date Natalie "im nat too" she squeeked with delight. "our names are almost the same... Maybe we were separated at birth" she laughed. She really was dim.

Natalia just raised an eyebrow at james' blonde.

"seriously?!" I heard the sarcastic response from Kendall at the fact that james' date clearly had no brain cells in her head.

James then raised his hand to his mouth and coughed, it sounded remarkably like 'fuck you'.

"okay ... I'm gonna order some pizzas for us. Usuals?" Carlos said, then got up to get his phone.

"yeah, dude no cheese for me!" James called.

"yeah yeah I know..." Carlos replied and walked inside.

I sat awkwardly in silence with the two feuding boys and their dates.

"... so is it Delaware your going to tomorrow Bailey?" James then said casually breaking the silence.

Kendall got up leaving his date in his seat and walked in to the house.

"yeah, I'm glad Los is going with me." I said just as Carlos walked back out and sat next to me, he took my hand "that was quick!" I said to him.

"Kendall is ordering for me" he said warily looking at James, obviously Kendall needed a break from james' company already. This was so weird!

"how long have you two been dating?" Natalia asked Carlos and I.

"around two months now" he replied.

Kendall then came back, Natalia ended up back on his lap, and Kendall declared that the pizzas were on their way.

"how long have you two been together?" I asked trying to fit in, but I already knew the answer. 'Kendalia' were a popular couple in rusher ville

"over a year now" Natalia smiled.

"so what have you learnt about your sister?" James then asked me, bringing his own conversation back. Shit this thing with him and Kendall was hard to witness.

"well she lives on a farm with her dad, she lost her mom in a car crash when she was eleven, so that's sad... But she loves animals!" I replied upbeat.

"animals are awesome!" Kendall said smiling, happy that he was annoying James.

"yeah I like animals too, she doesn't play any instruments though" I said.

"do you have the same favourite animal?" James then said taking his conversation back.

"well she loves dogs.. I've never really had a pet" I explained.

"awww" Natalie said. "I love animals too... My favourite is a unicorn... I've never seen one though, I guess they are in the zoo?" She added.

I think everyone including James had a laugh at poor Natalie.

She looked at everyone with a smile "what's so funny?" She asked airily.

"nat unicorns aren't real" James replied to her.

"really?" She said sounding genuinely shocked.

"a flying horned horse... Seriously... Think about it" James said still chuckling away.

"oh... I thought they were real. Are you sure? I've seen pictures of them" she said.

James pulled his phone from his pocket and googled it for her. She seemed a bit upset that unicorns weren't real.

"you are aware about Santa?" Kendall then said spitefully to Natalie.

"shut up!" James then said putting a protective arm over his dumber than average date.

things between Kendall and James were so bad, I completely understood why Carlos had just rolled his eyes at me in the car when I asked what the problem with them was.

It was tiring to watch, and to listen to. I couldn't work out who's side I should be on, eventually I decided they were both being as annoying as each other.

Any conversation that was held was used as a verbal battle ground. Just trying to piss each other off, Kendall was using his ammo well in being rude to Natalie, who most the time didn't get the sarcasm that Kendall was winding James up with.

Point break came when the pizzas arrived and James realised that each pizza had cheese on, when he had asked Carlos specifically for no cheese, but then of course Kendall had taken over ordering the food.

"you did it on purpose, what's the fucking point? you've just wasted Carlos' money" James then moaned at Kendall.

"it won't get wasted I will eat it" was all Kendall replied.

"your such a fucking dumb ass cunt!" James answered back.

Kendall smiled, he paused for a moment before replying "no..." He said. "I believe you have your arm around that" he said trying to hold in a laugh.

James stood up, once again he looked huge, he was a muscle bound sex god, and Kendall was... Well he was skinny and delicious. "excuse me!" James said to Natalia trying to squeeze past the table, Natalia was still sat on kendalls lap, she stood up and moved to let James pass, but James didn't pass, he stood in front of Kendall and punched him square in the face.

Kendall went flying back in his chair and hit the ground.

"your a fucking dumb ass cunt!" James said again looking at Kendall as he stayed down on the floor.

James then grabbed Natalie's hand and they both left Carlos' house...


	18. Chapter 18

I had a very uneasy nights asleep at Carlos'. I spent most of it tossing and turning until Los woke up and held me in his arms.

He talked to me about random crap until I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The alarm went off early, my sleepy eyes didn't want to wake up, but today was the day that after 17 years I was gong to be reunited with my twin sister.

I hardly spoke through breakfast. Carlos practically forced some toast down my neck.

The journey to the airport I was still lost in my own thoughts, it wasn't until Carlos parked the car that he was the time to try and talk to me.

"Bailey... Are you sure that you want to do this? I thought you would be excited but I'm getting the vibe you don't want to do it now" he said.

I took his hand and smiled. "I do want to do it... I want to meet her... I'm just scared Los. What if she doesn't like me?"

"what isn't there to like Bailey? You're lovely, I couldn't imagine my life without you now. I'm sure Gabrielle will soon think the same" he said with a smile.

"Carlos... What if I don't like her" I said softly.

"then we will cross that bridge when we get to it" he said. "Our flight is soon, we have to check in... You sure you want to go?" He asked one more time.

I nodded. "let's do this huh!" I replied.

I couldn't sit still on the flight, Carlos just let me get on with it, he figured there were no words that he could say that would make today any easier.

"do you think Kendall is okay after James hit him?" I asked.

"yeah I text him earlier, he is okay. Do you see how annoying they are? one day James is going to really lay in to him" he said with a sigh.

"kendalls girlfriend seemed nice" I said.

"Natalia! yeah 'Talia is nice but don't get too involved with her Bailey... " he warned.

"Talia? Is that what people call her? why would you say to not get involved?" I asked, slightly confused.

"yeah everyone calls her that. Talia is... Difficult, she has this crazy jealous streak. If you so much as look at Kendall the wrong way then she will make your life a living hell" he said.

"really? Why is she like that? Does Kendall cheat?" I asked.

"no he doesn't cheat, not as far as I know, he is just Kendall, he likes to make the ladies feel special about themselves, but Talia is definitely someone you want to be on the good side of" Carlos explained.

"okay... She doesn't sound very friendly now then? What exactly does she do for a living?" I asked.

"nothing at the moment, she was in to journalism, that's how Kendall met her but she had some problems and stopped working just after they got together" he replied.

"oh right... What problems" I asked being completely nosy.

Carlos shrugged "she comes from a very difficult background, she erm... She actually killed her own brother. It was an accident, she was very little but it destroyed her family, she suffers from depression, anxiety... Loads of mental problems, so just be wary of her Bailey" he said.

"woah! Really. How did she kill him?" I asked, now not even being subtle.

"she was 9 and found her dads rifle in the garage... She thought it was pretend but blew her brothers head off... He was only 17. Still a kid! such a tragic accident." Carlos said. His words made my head spin slightly, what I just pictured a 9 year old girl doing was awful, but Carlos regarded someone who was 17 a kid!

My stomach turned in knots.

"is that why James didn't retaliate by insulting Talia yesterday... Because she has all these issues?" I then asked to hurry the conversation along.

"maybe... I think James is too nice to bring other people in to his arguments with Kendall, but Kendall doesn't give a fuck... I dread to think what he will be like when it all comes out... He will be worse than Drake Bell at slagging him off over the internet" Carlos huffed.

This news made me feel sad. As a rusher it was heart breaking to know that James and Kendall weren't even friends, once again my fuzzy fluffy fantasies I had faded in to dust.

I spent the rest of the flight with my head on Carlos' shoulder. My fingers were entwined with his, every so often Carlos would turn and kiss the top of my head.

I decided then that I wouldn't tell him the truth about my age until my 18th. Maybe I should try and lay off the sex?

Gabrielle had invited us to stay with her but after some careful thinking Carlos and I decided it was best if we stayed in a hotel. This avoided such problems as running out of things to say, or if we didn't get along... I saw it as my escape route.

The only problem with this was that the farm that Gabrielle lived on with her father was smack bang in the middle of the largest forest Delaware had to offer. It was miles from salvation.

The nearest place Carlos and I could find was a crappy bed & breakfast. The key to our room was attached to a huge wooden spoon so it couldn't be lost, it was hardly the ritz but I guess we only needed a bed to stay.

I changed in to my outfit that I had chosen to meet my sister in, I had decided casual, I didn't want her to label me as anything so if I didn't stick out too much then hopefully she wouldn't be able to scrutinise me.

I sat on the end of the bed. "my stomach is churning Los" I said to him.

"would you like a drink?" Carlos said buttoning up his shirt.

"no... I'm not sure anything will stay down, I'm so nervous" I whispered.

Carlos smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "nothing bad will happen Bailey-Grace... I promise!"

"I guess its time to go then, I will call a cab" I said softly.

"I will phone a cab you open this" Carlos said handing me a small box.

"another gift?" I asked.

"only a tiny one, I was going to give it to you last night but Logan, James and Kendall kind of ruined the mood" Carlos smiled then dialled the number for a taxi.

I carefully took the lid off of the box, inside was a silver necklace, it was the shape of a heart with the inscription 'in it for keeps'. My real heart melted at the beauty of the words Carlos had chosen. He wanted me forever!

Carlos sat back down when he had called the cab. he took the necklace from my hands and placed it on me from behind, he gently swept my hair out of the way over my shoulder as he clasped it together. "I want to be in your heart for keeps Bailey-Grace" he said and kissed my neck before moving my hair back.

"I love you so much" I said turning to him.

"love you too" he replied.

The taxi journey to the farm was tense, I didn't speak at all, it was taking all my effort to keep the sick feeling I had inside.

I left the cab holding tightly on to Carlos' hand. The house was huge, a typical farm house, I could see loads of apple trees surrounding the house, the farm itself had lots of corn growing, and some other things which I couldn't name.

It looked idyllic, there was even a pen with 3 goats. I expect growing up here would have been great, so much space to run around in.

A little dog bounded up to me as we reached the front door, I recognised him instantly from the photos I had seen, I laughed "its Bilbo!" I said to Carlos.

Carlos gave him a stroke.

The front door then opened up "you must be Bailey-Grace?" said a tall tanned man...


	19. Chapter 19

"hi" whispered out of my mouth at the tall man.

He smiled.

Carlos placed his hand on the small of my back. "hey, Bailey is a bit nervous, I'm Carlos" Los said holding his hand out to greet the man.

"im Billy, gabys dad, good to meet you Carlos... are you Baileys brother? ..Boyfriend?" He asked

"boyfriend"

"boyfriend" we both said together.

"excellent, well come on in, gabs is just getting ready... Bilbo, cmon boy, inside!" He said to us and the dog.

The farm house was nice, it wasn't modern, but it was cosy, with some Old furniture and big windows letting in loads of light, I felt bizarrely at home, and relaxed.

"how long have you been farming for?" Carlos asked as we were guided in to a large conservatory that had a beautiful view of the apple tree orchard. It was filled with comfy looking wicker furniture.

"oh its been in the family for years, I'm the 6th generation that has had the farm" Billy replied.

"that's amazing" Carlos replied. "you can't get tired of a view like that" he added. I was so pleased that he was here with me, Carlos kept the conversation flowing nicely.

"does Gabrielle help out a lot?" Carlos asked.

"yeah, she helps out a lot, we make a good team" Billy said with a smile. His gaze then moved to the conservatory door which was slid open, I turned and layed eyes on my mirror image.

Gabrielle just stood there for a while, she was staring at me in shock I think.

"hi..." She whispered.

I stood up, not sure what to really do.

"hi... I'm Bailey" I said then walked over and gave her a hug.

Gabrielle burst in to tears, she cried on my shoulder for some time, I think her weakness gave me strength. She had waited for this moment for so long.

"I can't believe your here" she sobbed.

"shhh, its okay" I replied, finding myself soothing her, I sat back down next to Carlos on the wicker sofa, Gabrielle sat opposite me. I had a good look at her, my casual look was very dressed up compared to hers, she wore a plain white tshirt and some ripped denim jeans, her hair tied back in a pony tail.

I watched as she wiped away tears from the face that was identical to mine.

"is this your boyfriend you've told me all about" she asked with an easy conversation starter.

"yeah, this is Los." I said rubbing my hand on Carlos' chest. Los smiled at her.

"do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her in return.

Gabrielle looked awkwardly at her father who smiled at her "no... I don't have a boyfriend" she said softly, she seemed so shy.

"I saw the goats out side... Are they your pets aswell?" I asked trying to find a subject she would find enjoyable.

"yeah! They are for milk though too" she beamed. "have you seen Bilbo yet?" She then asked.

"yeah he greeted us on our way in" I chuckled.

"Gabrielle maybe you would like to show Bailey-Grace and Carlos around" her dad said.

"yeah I could show you my tortoise too, I have tons of animals... Rabbits, Guinea pigs, rats... I even have an ant farm!" She smiled.

I returned her smile and stood up to follow her out for the tour of the farm. I held tightly on to Carlos' hand. Gabrielle's dad followed us out.

"how did you feel when you found out about me?" I asked as we walked.

Gabrielle looked back to her dad. "confused." he answered for her, Gabrielle went back to being a bit shy.

"it was my friend that found you for me... I'm glad he did" I said to gabrielle trying to boost her confidence.

"really? That's sweet. I did my searching on my own." She said quietly.

"your dad is supportive of it all?" I asked.

"yeah... Yeah he wanted us to meet" she whispered out. "This is Harry and hermione" she said more upbeat pointing to a hutch in the large garden. I peered in to see two massive rabbits.

"do they bite?" I asked.

"no they are lovely" Gabrielle said sitting down on the grass. I followed suit and sat next to her, she handed me Harry the rabbit. He was kind of cute.

Billy invited Carlos inside the house to help make drinks, I felt nervous that he had left me. He was my conversation starter.

"your boyfriend is famous! That's amazing" Gabrielle said as Carlos and Billy walked out of ear shot.

"I wasn't sure if you would know who he was" I beamed.

"I think I have the first album upstairs somewhere in my room" she smiled.

"is it hard without your mom around?" I asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "very... Things changed so much after she died"

"is that why your so determined to find our birth mother? I asked, now being handed hermione the rabbit.

"I just needed some direction Bailey Grace" she said.

I wasn't sure if I had annoyed her.

"...maybe you could visit me in San Diego sometime, its nice there" I said changing the subject quickly.

"really? I would love that!" She replied. "I've never been on holiday, I always have to work so hard here" she revealed.

"I've never really been on holiday either" I said with a smile.

"what's your favourite colour?" She then asked.

It turned out we shared favourite colours, foods, music, shoe size, and a hatred for people that leave their out door Christmas lights up all year.

It was interesting and fun to talk about each other, and what we had in common. Some of it was really bizarre.

My impression that I got from Gaby was that she appeared very down to earth.

"were your parents really protective over you when you were young? Mine were, they still are" I said rolling my eyes.

"my mom loved me so much, I've always been home schooled so she was my best friend really, my dad is... well things changed so much Bailey" she said getting emotional.

"hey don't cry... Come on, this is a celebration today" I said trying to cheer her up, although we were twins, Gabrielle seemed younger than me.

"I'm sorry... Will you please stay the night?" Gaby asked.

"we already have a bed and breakfast booked." I said giving her a smile.

"please!" She said "I don't want you to go, there's so much I want to tell you" she said.

"I'm sorry... All our baggage is there. Maybe I will have time to pop back tomorrow?" I said. I felt really sorry for her, she seemed so lonely and still so sad about her mom.

we spent hours chatting, Carlos spent a lot of time chatting with Billy in the conservatory leaving Gaby and I to it. I found myself really liking her, she wasn't like me at all, which I think is what I was afraid of.

We clicked, conversation flowed easily, she was one of those people that you feel like you've known for years... I wish I had known her for years.

The time it came for us to say goodbye was when my tears started. We stood at the front door ready to leave.

"I will come back tomorrow Gaby, I promise" I said giving her a hug.

"please stay" she said with tears rolling down her face.

her dad wrapped an arm around her. "its okay gabs, don't get yourself worked up honey" he said trying to comfort her.

I let Gabys hand slipped from mine as I left her in the care of her dad, my heart felt broken. "see you tomorrow" I whispered.

She nodded. I promised myself to not turn around as Carlos and I got in our cab.

"that wasn't so bad" I sniffed to Carlos.

"no, I'm glad" Carlos said. I felt drained and rested my head on his shoulder. We drove back in silence, once again Carlos leaving me to my own thoughts.

Once we got back to the bed and breakfast I had a shower, I was covered in animal hair and I think a Guinea pig peed on my lap.

I walked out with a towel wrapped around my body. Carlos was sat on the bed.

"its still running warm if you want one?" I said sitting next to him on the bed and towel drying my hair.

"I'm good Bailey-Grace" he said.

I snuggled in to his shoulder then kissed his neck, Carlos sat there for a minute before gently pushing me away.

"what's wrong?" I asked. Carlos had never denied me access to his body.

"Bailey... How old are you?" He asked looking straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact.

My heart sank to my stomach...


	20. Chapter 20

"Los... Let me explain" I said softly.

"just answer the question Bailey-Grace" Carlos said slowly with no emotion at all.

"17" I said in a whisper.

"why didn't you tell me the truth" Carlos asked, he brought his hands together in his lap and stared at them as he entwined them together.

"I didn't want you to stop talking to me" I replied honestly tears now rolling down my cheeks as I sat and looked at his heartbroken face.

"stop talking to you? Bailey you tricked me... Do you realise what you have done?" He said now looking up at me, his own tears spilling from his eyes.

I shook my head "if I hadn't of lied about my age then we would never of got together"

"is uni a lie?" He asked.

"no... No Carlos the only lie was my age, but I love you, and you love me... Los its only a number" I pleaded.

"its not though... God no wonder you didn't want to tell your parents about me" he said now placing his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't of told my parents about you even if I was of age Los" I stated.

"I had sex with an underage girl!" Carlos then muttered to himself.

I snatched his hands away, taking them in my own. "no Carlos! You had sex with me... Bailey-Grace!... I'm still me Los." I said.

Carlos looked up to me scanning my face, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb, wiping away a tear.

"please... Just... Just shout at me or something, tell me you're pissed off. I'm sorry Los, that's all I can say" I said in a whisper.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm not gonna shout at you... Bailey I don't know what to do, I'm going to be 24 before your 18" he said softly, thinking things over in his head.

"no one needs to know about the sex Carlos, your allowed to date me!" I replied.

"Bailey I know about the sex though" he said quietly. "you lied to me" he added.

"I only lied when I thought it didn't matter, I was just talking to you online, when we met I couldn't exactly say 'hey I lied!' Could I? I didn't know we were going to get so serious so quick" I replied.

"nor did I... I gave you my heart Bailey, you lied to me for your own gain" he snapped.

"but the gain was us Los... We love each other" I replied.

"no Bailey, I fell in love with a 19 year old girl that doesn't exist." He retorted.

"I'm sorry" I said sobbing.

"not half as much as I am" Carlos replied. "I could of been put on a sex offenders list if your mom caught us in your room Bailey" he said shaking his head.

"I didn't think. I just got caught up with everything. I needed you Carlos!" I cried. "I was going to tell you, I tried telling you but the longer it went on the harder it got"

"so you left it for me to find out from your sisters dad, who told me all about his plans for Gabrielle's 18th! I felt like an idiot" He said now standing up. Carlos paced the floor.

"I'm sorry... I love you, surely what we have doesn't change because of my age?" I said trying to take his hand as he walked up and down passed me but he brushed me away.

"I don't know what it means" Carlos replied. he handed me my clothes. "go in the bathroom and get dressed" he said softly.

I took them and stood up. "Los we're not breaking up... Are we?"

Carlos looked at me as I stood outside the bathroom. "no... I don't know? I need time to think" he replied.

A loud sob fell out my mouth as I realised how close I was to losing the man I loved.

"we could stop all sex baby... Start over until I'm old enough if it bothers you that much?" I cried. "no one knows that we have done it"

"Bailey, its not what other people think. I know we have had sex... It goes completely against my morals... You fooled me in to thinking you were something else" He said.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, wiping my face with my hand.

"just get dressed Bailey-Grace" came his reply.

I went in to the bathroom and gently clicked the door shut. How had this ended up like this. Of all the ways to find out... I'm so stupid! I never should of taken Los with me.

I got dressed and braided my damp hair. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, my mouth was armed with a million excuses to why Carlos should stick it out with me, but sick was the only thing that wanted to leave my mouth when I realised what Carlos was doing.

His suit case was packed and sat on the bed, Carlos sat next to it.

"sit down Bailey" he whispered, his voice sounded croaky.

"why have you packed?" I asked, my voice shaking, not wanting to know the answer.

"I think its best if we go home today rather than tomorrow... I can't be in this room alone with you Bailey-Grace" he said.

"what... Carlos? Please, I promised Gabrielle that I would see her again in the morning" I said panicking.

"I need to sort my head out Bailey" he said softly.

"are we splitting up?" I asked.

"I just need to think. I do love you Bailey... But... I just need to think" he repeated.

I nodded my head. "what about Gaby?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged "maybe you should stay here?" He said.

"on my own?" I replied now crying again.

"I can organise all your cabs, all you need to do is get to the airport on time tomorrow... Bailey I want to go home" he then said.

I nodded. "do you hate me?" I said in a whisper.

Carlos shook his head. "I don't hate you Bailey... I just can't be here like this with you"

I let out a huge sigh. "I'm so sorry" I said completely breaking down.

Carlos pulled me in for a hug. I stayed in his arms until my crying subsided.

"here... Take this... And this!" He said handing me my plane ticket and some money. "get home safe Bailey-Grace" he said, I saw him look at my necklace he had given me just a few hours before.

my hand reached up to touch it. "in it for keeps remember!" I said.

Carlos gave me a small smile, he kissed my forehead, picked his bag up and left the bed and breakfast.

I felt numb.

He called me later on that night to say he was home safe. He asked if I was okay. He wouldn't talk about the things that we needed to talk about. I went away feeling a bit cheerier though. He wished me luck with seeing my sister again in the morning.

I fell to sleep with a very heavy heart.

I woke up early the following day, I got myself ready and dressed to visit my sister. I felt that Carlos would eventually back down, its not like I was 14 or something.

I got a cab to the farm to visit Gaby, I had my luggage with me too, I was only going to be able to stay for a while so I could catch my flight, the taxi left the meter running as I ran up to the front door.

Billy answered after a long while.

"hi!" I said giving him a small wave.

"Bailey-Grace... Hi" he said. "erm I'm afraid gabs is a bit busy right now" he said.

"I'm only going to be quick myself, the cab is waiting" I said.

Billy looked up to the cab."look Bailey-Grace... To tell you the truth and save you some future heart ache Gabrielle has decided that she is better off not getting to know you" he said.

I blinked my eyes in an attempt to understand what he was saying.

"what do you mean better off?" I asked.

"Gaby came and spoke to me yesterday, she feels that now she has got you out of her system she can let you go" Billy explained.

"but... But... Can I just speak to her... Please" I begged.

"she doesn't want to Bailey-Grace, I'm sorry.

I took a step back from the door, my head was in a spin. I looked up at Billy, he had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"did you want to come in for a drink of water Bailey? You look like you could do with one" Billy asked, looking concerned.

I shook my head, "no... No I should get going" I rambled out as I took another step back and tripped over a plant pot.

Billy helped me up to my feet. "I'm sorry Bailey-Grace, but this was always going to be difficult for you both" he said.

I just nodded and made my way to the taxi.

"all set?" The driver asked me.

"yeah... Thanks for waiting" I whispered out.

I got my phone from my purse about to call Carlos and tell him my devastating news. It was then I saw my twitter DM notification on the top of my home screen.

I clicked on it opening up the message.

Tears welled in my eyes as I read it.

"we need to start over Bailey, from the beginning!" It said "I can't be in it for keeps but I can be your friend. I'm sorry x x "

The tears spilled over my face. I had lost my boyfriend and my sister in the space of a few minutes. The flight home I had gone in to automatic mode, I spent my time thinking of a good reply to send to Carlos, I couldn't think of anything. I wanted to talk to him

My mom was at work when I arrived home. I used my free time to call Los. The phone rang a few times.

"hi" he answered with.

"Carlos... I got your message... I didn't know how to respond" I said fighting back the tears.

"did you get home okay?" Was all he asked.

I thought about telling him what happened with Gaby but Logans words of 'sob story' rang in my ears. "I got home fine" I replied.

"Bailey listen... You know I love you" he said gently.

"yeah!" I replied hopefully.

"I just can't get mixed up romantically with someone so young... If I was a bit younger myself then it wouldn't matter but... 6 years Bailey... Its too much. What were you thinking?" He said.

I silently cried down the phone.

"are you there Bailey?" Carlos said gently.

"yeh" I said as I sucked in some breath.

"you're an amazing girl Bailey-Grace... This is killing me but you need to know I don't have a choice. If I was a normal guy then maybe but... I'm sorry Bailey" he said to me down the phone.

"Los... Am I a nice person? Are you glad you met me?" I asked.

"its an RT I won't ever forget Bailey. Your a nice person. Are you okay?" He asked.

I thought again about telling him that Gaby didn't think much of me but decided against it.

"I will be okay." I lied. "Los I'm going to have to go" I said feeling an uncontrollable urge to cry my heart out noisily.

"kay... I love you Bailey. Remember the world is waiting for you" he said.

I began my descent in to my crying at his last words, I managed to get a 'goodbye' out before I became incoherent.

A few hours later my mom came home.

She knew from the state of my face that things hadn't gone well. She took me in her arms and gently rocked me.

"oh love, what happened?" She asked.

"she doesn't want to see me any more mom" I blubbed on her shoulder. "and... Mom there is this boy..." I continued and told her a very edited version of mine and Carlos' romance. I didn't tell her he was famous, or he was older, or we had sex but I told her that I had fallen for him but he no longer wanted me.

Telling her made me feel better slightly.

"I don't understand how that girl can actively try and find you then do this after you travel the length of the country to visit her! And boys are stupid Bailey, your better off without one in your life, they will only ever break your heart." She soothed, brushing my hair back with her hand.

"he said he loved me mom" I sobbed.

"if he loved you he would never of let you go Bailey-Grace" she said.

her words struck me hard. She was right, Carlos was using it for an excuse, even James didn't think it was the end of the world.

"are you alright love, you look peaky?" My mom said.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, once again I looked like shit.

"I don't feel great mom" I admitted.

"get in to your pjs Bailey, I will grab a blanket and we can snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie" she said.

"thanks mom" I said as I gave her a hug.

A few days passed Carlos and I hadn't contacted each other, I wrote a long email to Gabrielle, it was worded nicely, basically saying that if she changed her mind then I would always be willing to see her again. My mom disagreed with the letter, naturally she was angry with Gabrielle for causing me so much heartache, even though the majority of the heartache came from my break up from Carlos.

I sat in my kitchen eating breakfast at the table with my mom. I had no appetite, my stomach felt sick.

"your dad is due to come home for a few days soon so that will take your mind off of things love" my mom said as she watched me slip in to a depression.

This thought did cheer me up. "I can't wait! is it the Tuesday or the Thursday he is coming back? I can't remember." I replied.

"the 12th... I'm not sure what day that falls on" she said pouring out some juice for us.

I got up sipping at my juice and looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall. "its a Thursday" I replied as my eyes scanned over birthdays, meeting and appointments that my mom had pencilled in.

I froze as I noticed something on the calendar.

"Bailey! Your spilling your juice!" My mom said. The glass then fell out of my hand and on to the floor as I stood in shock.

"Bailey... Bailey-Grace, what's wrong?" My mom asked as she got up from the table and walked over to me.

I turned my head and looked at my mother.

"I'm late mom... my period is a week late!" I said with fear filling my every nerve.

My mom looked at me in shock, her mouth hung open as she put two and two together. "oh Bailey-Grace what have you done?" She asked...


	21. Chapter 21

"Bailey I'm home!" My mom called.

I didn't respond, I just lay on my bed. She had gone to the local chemist to get me a pregnancy test. She had left me a sobbing wreck in a kitchen chair. I gave myself a headache from the crying so went to bed

She walked in my room. "come on lets get this done love" she said softly as she passed me the small paper bag.

I nodded then hauled my body out of bed. I took the bag then opened it up, taking the long flat box out.

I went in to the bathroom and locked the door, my mother waited nervously on the other side.

I undid the cellophane wrapper then took the pregnancy stick out of the box.

"I'm scared mom" I said through the door.

"I know love, I know" she said in reply.

I peed on the stick then popped the cap back on, resting it on the window sill while I washed my hands.

I picked it back up then walked in to my room, my mother was now sat on the bed.

"what does it say?" She asked.

"nothing yet, I have to wait a few minutes" I replied.

"why didn't you tell me Bailey... I thought we were close that you could confide in me about boyfriends and sex." She said sadly.

"we are close, I can confide in you, I just... Its so messed up mom." I answered.

my mom took the test from my hands. I watched her as she looked at it, I saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"your pregnant" she whispered.

Emotion filled every inch of my body.

"nows the time to talk Bailey-Grace!" she said.

I looked up at my mom "his name is Carlos, we were together a few months... Mom... That's Carlos!" I said pointing to the poster of Los.

My mom looked up at my poster. "please tell me you are joking!" She said.

I shook my head. "we got talking online and met up, I lost my virginity to him mom. We loved each other" I explained.

"loved? Bailey what do you know about love? Your 17. All that boy has done is take advantage of you, now look at you. Your life is ruined!" She snapped.

I cried at her words. "he didn't take advantage of me. If anything, I took advantage of him. He broke up with me because I lied about my age, he thought I was 19"

"what is your father going to say when he finds out Bailey?" My mom said.

"mom... Carlos is 23" I blurted out.

"what?!" She said.

"he is 6 years older than me, he is 24 next month" I sobbed.

"Bailey... Dad is going to go berserk!" She said seriously.

"what will happen to Carlos, mom?" I asked confused. I knew that he faced big trouble now.

"I'm not sure honey, Depends if the police get involved" she explained.

"what? The police? No mom... Please, he is a lovely guy mom... I love him, don't go to the police!" I begged.

"Bailey its not me you have to worry about. Your dad is going to want some justice" she said. "what are you going to do?"

"what do you mean... Keep it? Mom! Give me a minute okay! God, my head is so messed up" I replied wiping more tears away.

My mom took a deep breath.

"what will dad do if he knows about Carlos?" I asked.

"he will report him Bailey" she replied.

"are you sure?" I said now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bailey I'm sure! He used to think you and Dale were... too close. Its taking me all my efforts to not do it... Your my child Bailey Grace, that man has... Corrupted you!" She responded.

"corrupted? He hasn't corrupted me mom, we fell in love" I said placing my hand on my necklace.

"did he give you that?" She asked.

I nodded as tears fell from my face.

"why did you lie about your age to him?" She said taking my hand.

"I wanted to get to know him, I didn't want him to think I was some dumb ass kid... It was Carlos that I went to the recording studio with Dale in LA. He organised it all for me. He was with me when I found out about Gabrielle, he even snuck me up mount Lee and told me he loved me mom... I love him!" I replied and buried my head in my hands.

"how famous is he exactly?" She then asked.

I shrugged "fairly" I replied.

"Bailey, this is hard for me to say but as your mother I think its best if you don't go through with this" she said now wiping her own tears away.

My mom was in catch 22 with this situation, I knew she didn't totally agree with abortion as she couldn't have her own children, and she knows how well adoption can work, but she knew I would never agree to adoption.

"I'm left with two options then huh" I replied.

"what do you feel they are Bailey" my mom asked.

"keep it and risk Carlos going to prison and totally ruining his life, his career, his everything... Or get rid of it and live with my regrets" I said in a whisper.

"abortion is the best thing love... In this situation at least. Dad doesn't have to know then" she replied.

"you won't tell him?" I asked shocked.

"I think its best if we didn't... I can organise everything for you Bailey. You need to forget this Carlos boy" she said.

"organise everything? Mom I'm not sure I know what I want yet... Can't you talk to dad, surely if he knew how much I loved Carlos he wouldn't want to report him." I replied.

"Bailey Carlos is a 23 year old man that has had sex with a 17 year old girl and got her pregnant... where is he now Bailey? Back wherever he lives moving on to the next innocent young girl! Dad is not going to see your romantic visions of falling in love and making a little family." She snapped. "you can do this and start over, a new beginning... We can all have a new beginning!" She added.

"how do you mean?" I asked.

My mom sat silent for a moment. "your dad isn't making the 11 hour plane journey back here for a few days for nothing Bailey... He got offered a permanent position in Japan which he has accepted" she said.

I sat in silence for a moment myself. "so dad is leaving us?" I said horrified.

My mom shook her head. "no honey... We were going to explain things to you when he arrived back home but, well we are moving to Tokyo Bailey-Grace" she said watching me closely for my reaction.

I shook my head. "no... Seriously this is some kind of fucking nightmare right?" I said in disbelief.

"it was a possibility that this would happen when dad took the job on... Just think Bailey you can get away from all of this and start a new life, a new university... A second chance Bailey!"

"why is all this happening?" I said now bawling my eyes out.

"you only have one choice love, living with the regret of an abortion is going to be a lot easier than destroying your own life and Carlos'... Think of it that way. Plus the distraction of a new country, new people, new sights will do you wonders" She said.

I just nodded although I agreed with nothing she was saying

"I will make an appointment for you" my mom said softly, she patted my leg then got up and walked out the room.

I picked up my Carlos build a bear and gave it a hug as I lay down on my bed and cried my eyes out.

My mom popped back up to check on me and fill me in on a few more details, then left me again to my own thoughts.

My mom was right I guessed, what other choice did I have. There was no happy ending in this mess I had created only an easy way out.

I picked my mobile up and phoned Dale, I told him everything, he was so sad that I was soon to be leaving. He even cried!

"Bailey-Grace what am I going to do with out you?" He said sadly.

"I don't want to go Dale. Should I tell Carlos about the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know if it would do any good to be honest. And Gaby hasn't replied to the email you sent?" He replied.

"I've not heard anything from her... Maybe my mom is right, maybe moving away is the right thing to do" I said staring at a picture of Carlos that hung on the wall. "I love him Dale" I said randomly blurting it out.

"I know you do Bailey, your my best friend if I could fix this for you then I would" he said in his kind voice.

"I don't want to have an abortion Dale" I then said.

"did your mom book it?" He asked.

"yeah its in a weeks time... 2 days before we leave for Japan!" I said

"your leaving in a week? What? Bailey you can't, why are you going so quickly?" He asked.

"my dad has a house there already, my mom just needs to pack a few essentials then the rest will get shipped out."

"this can't be happening Bailey-Grace" Dale replied.

"nothing is gonna save me Dale," I said with a fresh batch of tears falling from me as I still looked at Carlos in his poster on my wall.

Days passed quickly, far too quickly for my liking, Carlos had sent me the odd text asking how I am and stuff, I didn't reply but the day he tried to phone me I decided it best to block his number before I tell him everything and create a fiasco. I blocked him on twitter too, I'm sure after a few months in Japan after not seeing, speaking or hearing from him then things will get easier.

the days leading up to my doctors appointment came round even quicker, I was lectured on underage sex, safe sex and made to feel like I was a complete whore, the doctor handed me a pill.

I sat in a chair in the doctors room and looked at the pill I had been given in a small plastic tub, the pill looked fairly large and white.

"you will have to take a second one 48 hours later" the doctor said.

"we are flying to Japan but I will make sure she takes it" my mom said to the doctor as he handed her the small packet which contained the last death warrant pill for my baby.

I handed the empty plastic tub back to the doctor, in return he handed me a glass of water.

"you will experience cramping pains like you would find with your period, if you have any of the side effects listed on this then come back and see us" the doctor said handing me a leaflet.

I nodded.

"lets get you home then love" my mom said wrapping her arm around me.

the day of my departure came, I glanced at my phone for some sign of a miracle. There was only one notification which was my email one, I clicked on it only to get rid of the icon, I was expecting some random debt helpline email, or how I could lose 10lbs in a week, that was the usual shit I received, But what I had been sent was something very different. It was labelled 'sorry' in the subject title and was from Gabrielle Edwards.

"I can only begin with sorry, if you only understood then maybe this would make sense. Your my sister and I love you, of course I do Bailey-Grace. Things aren't what they seem. I'm not a safe person to be around. I honestly feel that we are better off staying apart. I'm sending this just to say its nothing you have done. You are truly lovely Bailey-Grace. Maybe one day things will be different. Gaby x x x" it said.

I read it again. It couldn't make less sense if she tried, what was she? some member of the mafia? She lived on a farm for Christs sake and was home schooled, how dangerous could she be for me? The email pissed me off as it sounded like a crappy excuse.

I turned my phone off and allowed the notion of moving away to Japan make me feel better.

My mom seemed excited as we made our way to the departure gate. "how are you feeling love?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"dad said the house is nice" she continued trying to sway my thoughts to fun ones.

My dad didn't come back in the end as my mom had already told me about the move, so it was just me and her flying out. Dad would be there to greet us on the other side.

"he said most the kids can speak English at your new school so that's good huh" she said.

I was just about to reply when I thought I heard someone call my name. I turned and scanned the large airport terminal, I couldn't see anything.

"I guess I should buy a Japanese phrase book though?" I replied to my mom, as I heard my name called again.

"BAILEY! BAILEY-GRACE!" I heard shout from the north of the terminal.

Both my mother and I turned to see a very out of breath Dale.

Dale rested his hands on his knees as he caught up to us, he tried desperately to suck in the air he needed to talk with.

It was then I saw a familiar face behind him, beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous dark skin. He jogged up gracefully towards us, not even out of breath.

"Los!" I said, I felt my mothers eyes on me as she realised who it was.

"why are you here?" I said to him.

Carlos beamed his gorgeous smile at me "because of this!" He replied and handed me a piece of paper.

I unfolded it and read what it was. "oh my god!" I said then passed it to mom.

My mom read the letter then screamed in excitement and hugged me.

I had been offered to go and chat with Sony as they would like to sign me to their label... My demo's had finally come up trumps.

"I tried phoning you, but I couldn't get through, then I went to your house but there was a for sale sign up... Only person I could think of to reach you was Dale" Carlos said. His eyes telling me how much he missed me.

"I'm going to Japan though" I said looking at Carlos, I turned to my mom who beamed with pride still reading the letter again.

"Bailey you can't go to Japan!" Dale said. "you can't pass up this opportunity... Not Sony, Bailey! You would be insane to not do it" he added.

"mom?" I said looking to her for some indication if what I should do.

"Dale is right, you can't not do this Bailey... Erm... I will phone grammi, you could stay with them?" She said.

"in Louisiana?" I said horrified. "I might as well go to Japan" I added.

"well she could stay at my parents house" Dale said out of the blue.

My parents knew Dales family fairly well from all the concerts we had performed in together, my mom was friends with his mom, but my mother looked sceptical at this moment in time.

"call and ask" Dale then said thrusting a ringing phone in her face.

My mother took the phone, once she began talking she turned her back and wondered off.

"I'll give you guys some space" Dale said looking at Carlos and I then walked off with my mother as she chatted on the phone.

"how have you been?" He asked.

"lousy... I've missed you so much Los" I said now with the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

he gave me a small smile. "I spoke to James about you, he thinks I was stupid if I give up on us for the sake of 4 months until your birthday"

"and what do you think?" I asked softly.

Carlos gave a little shrug with a smile. "I think I agree with him" he said.

emotional tears then left my eyes. "really?" I replied, my hands shook as adrenalin ran through them.

"I love you Bailey" Carlos whispered.

I walked in to him and put my arms around him. He wrapped me in his. "I'm sorry I lied" I said in his ear.

"don't be... your my destiny Bailey-Grace" he said then pulled out of our hug as my mother returned. She had an arse face on her as she saw the contact between Carlos and I.

"you will stay with Dales parents, you will have a curfew of 9pm each evening, you will go to uni and come straight back, do you understand Bailey?" She said giving her orders.

I nodded like a happy dog, she could of said bed at 7pm each night and I still would of smiled.

I was staying in the USA! And staying in California. I had Carlos back, I was deliriously happy.

I was an emotional wreck as I then said goodbye to my mother, she said she would be back soon to see me and check on the sale of our house.

I cried my heart out as I said goodbye to her.

"oh Bailey! You will need this" she said reaching in to her purse and pulling out the box with the pill, I stuffed it in my own bag.

"take care love... See you soon" she said giving me one last hug then left through the departure gate.

Dale drove Carlos and I back to his house.

"Dale is it okay if we stop off somewhere... I need to speak with Los." I said to him.

"sure that's fine, my mom is expecting us soon though" he said.

Dale ended up taking me back to my home, it was a good choice, I still had my key so let Carlos and I in. A lot of our stuff sat in boxes ready to be shipped, I guessed I would have to sort mine out now I was staying in America.

Carlos took my hands "I'm sorry I hurt you" he said.

"I'm sorry I lied" I replied.

"Bailey I don't ever want to be without you, I want to share my life with you! the past week has been a nightmare, I love you Bailey-Grace"

"I love you too... Carlos I need to tell you something" I said softly.

"what's wrong?" He asked looking at the worry that I now wore on my face.

I pulled the small box out from my hand bag and gave it to Carlos.

"what is it?" He asked reading the long medical name on the packet. "are you sick?" He asked concerned.

"its an abortion pill" I replied.

Carlos just stared at me.

"That's the final pill I have to take" I added.

"oh Bailey..." Carlos said rubbing his thumb on my hand.

"Los I didn't take the first one... I'm pregnant Carlos" I replied and looked in to the brown eyes of the man I loved.

The end...

Bailey Grace will be back to continue her story in a new story 'every rushers nightmare'

This is a section taken from the follow up to this story, Which will see Bailey-Grace and her friends through more romances and dramas. It won't be just Bailey telling her story, but will she and the boys from big time rush be able to help her sister Gabrielle?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Every rushers nightmare:

Gabrielle's story:

I had been so nervous for meeting my sister for the first time, but there really was no need. I wish she would of stayed longer though... Things would of been normal for once if her and her boyfriend had of stayed the night. I would of been able to get an uninterrupted sleep for starters.

I shuddered.

I hugged Bailey Grace goodbye, I felt so emotional but she promised to come back in the morning to see me again before her flight home.

I watched as Bailey walked to the taxi, she didn't look back, I guess she was finding it hard too. I silently shut the front door, I turned to see my dad there.

"you okay honey?" He asked.

"yeah" I whispered. Wiping away my tears. "I'm feeling pretty tired after all that... I'm going to go to my room" I added.

My dad grabbed my hand gently as I passed him "gabs, you can talk to me you know" he said gently.

I pulled my hand away, he felt sweaty and gross.

"okay" was all I replied then made my way up the stairs.

I grabbed a tissue to dry my eyes and lay on my bed fully clothed. Bailey seemed so nice, I was pleased that she seemed the same person as she appeared to be from the emails we had sent each other.

The more I thought about her the more emotional I felt, she was so lucky to be her. I wept, glad that she was happy and safe and that I had finally found her after six years of searching.

My bedroom door knocked and my dad walked in. I sat up on my bed, wiping away the tears.

"what do you think of her then Gaby?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"she seems nice" I replied.

"why did you want her to stay over so badly?" He then asked.

I stared at my hands in my lap. "just would of been nice to of spent more time together... It was sad to say goodbye" I said quietly.

"oh Gaby... Don't be sad. Daddys here for you." He said

Tears then began streaming from my face as they did more or less every night

My dads hand then landed on my knee he stroked it slowly getting nearer to the inbetween of my legs.

"I will cheer you up" he then added.

"you said I wouldn't have to today... You promised!" I sobbed.

"Gaby don't make Daddy angry! He said as he undid his fly.

I rubbed my fingers. The last time I had made him angry my hand ended up being broken, the time before that a burn to my thigh.

"its a shame she had a boyfriend... I think she liked me" my dad chuckled as he then tugged at my Jean buckle, and yanked my pants down.

The abuse I had inflicted on me by my father since my mother died was horrific, as he touched my private parts I vowed that Bailey-Grace was better off as far away from me as possible. No member of big time rush was going to save me...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Make sure you favourite every rushers nightmare for alerts. it is up and running. the story will be coming very soon :-) follow me on twitter SheridenLloyd for updates or to chat BTR ... Oh yehhh! Leave a review! :-)


End file.
